Ace Attorney vs The World's Greatest Detective
by Batfreak2008
Summary: The Dark Knight vs Phoenix Wright. How do these two figures of justice meet and what drives them against each other. Find out in this tale of crime and justice. Features my favorite pair Phoenix/Maya.
1. Chapter 1

Please bare with me this is my first story I have ever written. I have always wondered what a crossover of my favorite game and my favorite universe would look like. This story will probably be more for Ace Attorney fans and there will be one pairing. My favorite pairing Phoenix/Maya So here it is.

* * *

Unknown date

Unknown time

Unknown location

"So what's the plan?"

The Joker smiled, "Quite simple. This city is to depressing, I am going to put a smile on everyone's face."

"What about Batman?"

"We get rid of him."

"You don't just get rid of Batman."

"I'm not going to kill him. No no no, I have a different way. We are going to kill him spiritually."

"How?"

"You'll see, you will see." The Joker let out long laugh.

April 19th 2030

10:30 P.M.

Gotham City

Abandoned Ace Chemicals Warehouse

Slowly, a semi backs into the parking space of the empty warehouse. Several thugs empty out of the building to open the back of it to retrieve the contents. The door handle squeals a little as they open the back to hundreds of thousands of dollars and weapons to supply an army.

"Damn, Joker really hit the jackpot with this raid. I can't wait to get my hands on some of these babies, maybe I'll get to blow the crap of the bat."

"I wouldn't count on it, you couldn't shot a target five feet from your face. Now get moving before the boss sees us. If you don't move you're the only one who is get blown the crap out of."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the point."

The shadow on the nearby building smiles. 'This is going to be easy' he thinks as he jumps off and glides towards his targets.

"Damn this stuff is heavy!"

"Quit your whining and get this st-" just then the thug was kicked into the nearby wall.

"Holy crap! It's the bat!" The other thug then tried to make his move, throwing a punch which was blocked and left him vulnerable to a punch to the gut, which caused him to curl over letting Batman knee him in the head to lay him out cold.

'Easy enough,' Batman thought, 'now to find the Joker.' He went to try the door to be surprised that is was unlocked. He slowly entered looking, to make sure there was no trap set up. 'It seems abandoned' he thought, 'where are the Joker's men?' He turned down a hallway to find a large stairway leading to the main office. Slowly and silently, he crept his way up the steps and to the office door. Slowly he opens the door, only find the Joker sitting there already in handcuffs. "What are you doing!?"

"What does it look like Batman? I am letting you catch me."

"Why?"

"Now, now, that would ruin the surprise. Wouldn't it?"

"You expect me to believe you and take you in? I am not the dumb Joker."

"I don't expect you to let me roam the streets either."

"Why do this then? Your were cleared of charges for your work in taking down terrorists in the Suicide Squad. Why steal all the money and weapons just to turn yourself in?"

"You expect me to answer that?"

"I am not taking you to the police Joker."

"Oh I didn't expect you to."

"You won't be roaming the streets either. I will find somewhere to put you, but I am not giving you your wish."

"Well then, Since you seem so reluctant to take me in, it is a good thing some good 'citizen' informed the police of my location. They should be here in about oh... Right now." The police broke in just on cue and began to hull the Joker away. "Looks like my ride is here Batman, see you later! HahahahaHAHAHAHAha. Ha. Ha..."

Batman dialed up Alfred immediately, he then proceeded to explaining what happened.

"Seems rather odd sir."

"I know."

"I assume you are going to be investigating this for the next few weeks."

"I will be investigating Alfred, but not for weeks. I will figure it out sooner then that."

"Of course sir, will you be needing of any assistance on this case?"

"I think I will be fine, but I will inform Robin if needed."

"Good luck on the case."

"Thanks Alfred," and with that he shut off his communications and started searching for any clues to as what the Joker is planning.

* * *

Thanks for bearing with my horrible writing. If you made it to the bottom of this chapter without exiting you get a gold medal. If anyone is actually interested the chapters will get longer than this. This was just a short entrance of two of the main characters.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I will be switching to first person for most of the story. I started in third person because I thought that would make for a better start to the story. This chapter we will get into the Ace Attorney characters, yay! So with further a do here is the next chapter.

* * *

April 19th 2030

8:24 A.M.

Kingdom of Kurain

Airport

"I can't wait to get back to old office, I wonder how looks? Is Charlie still there? What's changed? Actually don't tell me Nick I wanna find out myself. Nick? Are you even listening to me?"

"Huh, oh yeah something about the office." Maya had been talking all morning, I actually started to drone her out. As much as I missed her, I am not in the mood to talk after only 3 hours of sleep.

"Niiick," Maya whined, "you are supposed to listen to me! And how much money do you have on you? I am getting hungry."

"Maya I am not buying you a burger at 8:30 in the morning."

"But Nick I just want on-" my phone then started to ringing, with which I silently praised because that meant I didn't have to listen to Maya's whining. At least until I get off the phone, she will probably continue, but one can have hope. I picked up the phone and looked at the caller id. It was Apollo.

"Hello"

"Hey boss"

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Why do you assume that if I call you there is something wrong?"

"Because there usually is. So what is it then?"

"Well I called because the office got a letter today."

"Oh, what is it for?"

"It is from the NACDL. They want you to appear at a meeting in Gotham City tomorrow."

"I've never been called to anything like this before?"

"Maybe they finally recognize your achievements in the court system. So are you gonna be going?"

"I think so."

"I guess we won't be seeing for a couple more weeks. Don't worry I can hold down the fort while you're away boss."

"I trust you. Talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" Asked Maya. Crap forgot about her, just play it cool.

"Apollo, he wanted to let me know that we got a letter from NACDL."

"The what now?"

"That doesn't matter, what does matter that is that I am going to Gotham City tomorrow." Oh boy here it comes.

"WHAT!" Yup, there it is, "I thought I was going back home with you."

"Well I could get you on a different flight."

"No, that's ok. It actually sounds really cool," wasn't she just mad a minute ago? "And besides it will be nice to get away from all that training." Whew good to know she got on my page.

"Thanks Maya, this might be a big chance for me. I am glad you will be there with me." I actually really appreciate more then I am letting on. If it wasn't for her I would be in Gotham without anyone to lighten the mood and go sight seeing with.

"But Nick I have one request"

'Uh oh, this can't be good.' "What is it?"

"Buy me some burgers."

'Well there goes my wallet.'

* * *

There is my second chapter if anyone actually reads this far. I am doing this for my one personal goal, but if anyone reads I greatly appreciate it. I promise the chapters will be getting longer, but right know I just wanted to sort of introduce the characters. If anyone enjoys this let me know by writing a review. And thanks for giving me a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Phoenix Wright chapter. The Bat will return next chapter. The length will be a little longer just like I promised. So if anyone is still reading this story here is another chapter. Phoenix parts will be first person and Batman will be kind of different. I think it is better for the stories I am trying to tell. Trying being the key word.

* * *

April 19th 2030

12:00 P.M.

Kingdom of Kurain

Airport

"Last Call for flight to Gotham City," I heard over the intercom. After eight hours of waiting and what seemed like hundreds of burgers, we were finally ready for our flight. We got up to go to our plane. After we went through all the security checks we went to our seats, and naturally Maya wanted, and got, the window seat. She practically was bouncing in her seat. I stared, astonished, that a 30 year old woman could still have the energy of a teenage girl. She may annoy me sometimes, but her energy and joy is one of the things I love about her.

"Niiiiiick, you're zoning out again," whoops, didn't notice that.

"Sorry, I didn't notice."

"That's ok, isn't this exciting! We get to travel to Gotham City! I wonder if there are any sites to see in the city?" I am glad she is so excited. To be honest I was pretty excited to go to the city too. I heard they have interesting sites to see around there, and I get spend time with just Maya. I do wish that I could pick up Trucy on the way, but I guess I can't win it all.

"Why don't you read the pamphlet you grabbed?"

"Great idea Nick!" I just shook my head. She is the one who grabbed it and yet she praises me like I was a genius. She opened the pamphlet and started reading, "hey Nick they have circus! The Circus of Strange, hm... Sounds like fun."

"I don't know if I wanna go to another circus."

"How about Wayne Manor?"

"That is exactly where I want to go. A mansion I will never have enough money to afford."

"Well, how about Wonder City?"

"What's that?"

"Um... It is a like a showcase of some new technology. Aww this closed years ago. Why do they still have it in the pamphlet!"

"I don't know."

"Oh here we go! Amusement Mile. Nothing like a good theme park!"

"Well that sounds interesting."

"Nick do you wanna go anywhere? Because you don't sound that interested."

"I just said I wanna go!" Does she only have selective hearing or did I come off wrong. Maybe it's because I am tired.

"Well you sound uninterested." Geez is it me or is she really whiny today.

*Sigh* "Maya I am interested, I am just a little tired that is all. Why don't we just get some sleep ok?" Please say yes, please say yes.

"Alright, I know you old men need you sleep." Yes! Wait I am not old!

"Hey! I am not old. Your getting up there in age too!"

"I don't age at all." Actually she is right, she has kept a timeless energy and beauty. "Anyways you are probably right, some sleep for the both of us would do us some good, but I don't wanna sleep yet!"

"Well what do you want to do then?"

"I have no idea'" what! she wants to keep me up for no reason whatsoever, "I was wondering one thing... why? Why did you push me away for all those years? It hurt." Wow, she really dropped a bomb by adding in a casual way. It actually makes me more guilty.

"I understand what you are saying Maya, and believe me when I say that it hurt me too. It was lonely at times and there were many days that I wished I could talk to you and see you. But it was also very important that I kept communication cut off from you, so I could keep you safe. I knew I couldn't keep you safe, so weighing my options I knew what I had to do. Even if it hurt. I sorry I pushed you away and I hope you will forgive me." Whew, that's a burden off my chest, but she needed to hear why.

Just as I finished I felt Maya wrap me in a hug, "I forgive you, but you better not do anything like that again or I will slug you!"

"I'll make a note of that, so you think we can get some sleep now?"

"Sure."

April 19th

10:32 P.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Royal Hotel

I walked in amazed at what this association could afford. The hotel room had seperate rooms, some rooms were, by themselves, bigger then my whole apartment. They provided food and alcohol for us as well.

"Wooooooooow'" I heard Maya exclaim as she walked in, "this place has everything, and look at the TV! I haven't had a decent TV in years. Kurain is still in achient times."

"This room is really nice, blows away my apartment. I guess we get to find out what it is like to live like roalty for a night," glancing at the clock I saw the time. Judging how I functioned this morning I decided it was best I got to bed for the early morning meeting tomorrow

April 19th

Unknown Time

Unknown Location

"Alright everyone, you know the bosses orders, we meet at the building tomorrow morning. Don't anyone of you be late, or I'll make sure the boss knows. Got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good"

* * *

A little longer chapter, but not too long yet, it will be getting longer the more I develop the plot and I get better at writing. This chapter was also kinda fluffy, but some fluff once in a while will do some good Next chapter we get back to the Dark Knight.


	4. Chapter 4

We are back to the Bat today. I will be including little references to my favorite Batman villain, Professor Pyg. Who knows, he might make a small appearance as well. You will have to read and find out.

* * *

April 19th

10:57 P.M.

Gotham City

Ace Chemicals Warehouse

'I don't understand,' thought Batman, 'I've searched this entire warehouse inside and out. Scanned for thermal energy and everything and nothing, not a single clue.' The beeping of a transmission interrupted his thoughts, it was Robin. "What is it Robin?"

"I heard about your case," 'he is going to want to help,' "and I want to help you." He knew it.

"No, you need to focus on your case, I can handle this on my own."

"You know it is never that simple with the Joker, and besides there is only some much time you can take studying mutilated bodies."

"I need you to find out who did that to those people and find out where he is."

"Fine, you know you don't have to do everything on your own Bruce."

"I know, I will inform you if I need you're help." With that he clicked off his transmitter and took another look around. No evidence in site. He better talk to Gordon and see if he got anything from the Joker.

"Hello"

"Gordon, has the Joker said anything?"

"Not a thing, we have been interrogating him ever since we caught him, and not a word." As Batman expected. He knew the Joker wouldn't give anything away to the police, and probably won't give anything to him either. But he had to try.

"I'll be down to the GCPD in a minute." He clicked Gordon off and hopped into the Batmobile. He fired up the engine and sped to the police department.

April 19th

11:17

Gotham City

Gotham City Police Department

Batman walked in to find Gordon waiting right by the door. "Is Joker still in the interrogation room?"

"Yes, do you think you can make him talk Batman?"

"I don't know, but if he doesn't talk, he's going to regret it." Batman opened the door to the interrogation room to see Joker sitting across the table.

"Batman, how nice of you to join me. Please have a seat." Batman walked over to the table and took the seat opposite of the Joker. "How nice of you to drop in on such a lovely evening. Are you missing me already?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why turn yourself in?"

"Batman you must be going mad. Why would I answer that question?" Batman grabbed Joker and pulled him to the other side of the table. "Hohohahaha! Brute force isn't going to work with me. Your running out of tricks Bats!"

"You're going to tell me why, or your going to pay."

"Make. Me. Pay." That look in his eyes, Joker wasn't going to talk. Batman threw Joker into the wall, and exited the room.

"Batman, did he say anything?"

"No"

"Damn, do you have any ideas why he would do this?"

"None, but I am going to find out, one way or another."

"How?"

"I have my ways." Joker may be strong enough not to talk, but his goons and thugs are a different story. They're cowards who will squeal at the tiniest threat. He would begin tomorrow. He got in the Batmobile and sped back to the batcave, this was enough for one night.

April 19th

11:43 P.M.

Gotham City

The Batcave

Batman arrived back at the Batcave surprised to find Robin still there. "Why are you here?"

"Well Bruce I may have found our culprit to the case you assigned me too. It seems the similar cases like these have been going on for about a year all over the country."

"And what does that mean?"

"These cases all appear at about the same time the Cirus of Strange come to the city."

"So you think this case relates to the Circus of Strange?"

"Yes, and specifically Lazlo Valentin, the leader of the circus."

"And why him?"

"The cuts on these people are to well done to be any old person, and he turns out he was a very talented surgeon."

"Good work, when does this Circus of Strange come to town?"

"Tomorrow Night," 'looks this I'll have a lot work tomorrow' Bruce thought.

"Good work, go home now. We have work to do tomorrow."

"Got it Bruce."

* * *

Another chapter bites the dust. This chapter was a little shorter then the last. And a lot less fluffy. Next chapter is gonna be fun to write for me. I won't tell you why but you will see. If you like this story I am thankful for you giving me a chance. I know it is probably a pain to read sometimes, but thanks for sticking with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is my 5th chapter. Some things I am adding to story won't have much impact on the plot, but I think are necessary in order to better understand why some of good characters might feel the way they do. I am going to be writing in first person to start the chapter, but I am going to change in the middle to a different point of view. I know this isn't proper to do. I feel that it will be better for the future of the story by giving some looks into other characters minds at the same time. So that is why I will be doing it.

* * *

April 20th

8:17 A.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Royal Hotel

"Niiiiiiick!" Ugh, what a noise to wake up to, doesn't she know I need my sleep.

"What, Maya?"

"You better wake up, or you're going to be late." Late? The meeting isn't till 9 A.M.

"Maya, I have plenty of time to sleep it's only...," glancing over to the clock I could have swore my eyes popped out of my sockets, "8:17! Crap I am going to be late!"

"I told you that!" If she knew the time of the meeting why didn't she wake me up earlier? She was probably to busy stuffing her face with breakfast, that I have to now skip. I got up immediately and dashed around to get ready. After finally getting ready I looked to see that it was already 8:41, and it took 40 minutes to get there. I can already see where this day is heading.

April 20th

8:27 A.M.

Gotham City

Gotham State Building

"Alright guys you know the plan?"

"Yes sir, everyone is in place."

At the front door the board members werejust arriving, an employee of the building walked up to the NACDL members as soon as they exited the vehicle. "We are sorry, but you are going to have the use the back door."

"Not a problem with us."

"Right this way sir." The man led the members and their security down the side ally. The walked down until the rounded the corner to an ambush of thugs waiting for them. The thugs shot the security officers before they even had time to react. From behind they knocked out the NACDL members easily.

"Ok guys, take the the clothes, badges, and entrance cards." The men then started grabbing everything they needed of the members.

"Got them sir."

"Good, now move you asses and get changed. You guys needs to get in there before anyone begins to look for them."

"Ok, ok, we're moving."

"The rest of you pick up these bodies and put them in the back of the semi. We don't want to screw up or boss will be putting bullets in our head."

"We know! I can't wait until the boss is back." 'Crap I just said that out loud.'

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing, I said nothing sir."

"That's more like it, now get moving." The thugs started moving the bodies to the truck.

"Damn, some of these members need to lose some weight."

"Quit your bitching and get moving!"

"We are loading the last body up now sir," they then shut the doors to the semi and proceeded to take them somewhere where the bodies could be hid.

April 20th

9:08 A.M.

Gotham City

Taxi on way to Gotham State Building

Looks like I won't be too late. Who ever this taxi driver is he sure knows how to weave through traffic, and thank goodness for that. "Nick?" Maya's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"Hm, what is it?"

"What is this meeting about?" Huh, I actually forgot to ask Apollo.

"I don't know"

"What! So you're going to something you have no idea what it is?" She actually has a very good point. I can't believe I am going to something I have zero idea what it is. I only have myself to blame this time.

"I forgot to ask, I am here now so I might as well go."

"I guess your right. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you the great news this morning," uh oh, this won't be good.

"What is that?"

"I got us tickets to the opening show of the Circus of Strange tonight!" Didn't she hear me when I said I didn't want to go to a circus. She probably didn't care now that I think of it.

"Maya! I told you I didn't want to go to the circus. Don't you ever listen to me?"

"I heard you quite clearly, but I choose to ignore you."

"Maya, I don't wan-"

"I don't care, we're going and that's final. You can't keep being a stick in the mud your whole life."

"Maya, we should dec-"

"We arrived." Announced the cab driver. Damn it, why can't I make my argument. 'Yes,' thought Maya, 'now I don't have to hear his excuses.' We both exited the cab and Phoenix payed the cab driver. The entered to a magnificent entry. A large marble fountain stood in the middle of the lobby. A large chandelier hung right over the fountain. They entered the elevator and started the climb to the top floor. They hit the top floor and they stepped out the door. Phoenix's nerves started to consume him as he got to the door.

"You'll do great Nick," and with that Maya gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Phoenix could swear his face was redder than a tomato.

"Thanks, Maya," Phoenix turned to the door, took a deep breath, and opened the door to the meeting.

* * *

So there we go, another chapter. I know the switch was awkward and might have hurt this chapter, but for the future of the story, it was necessary. This change will help the story in the long run, believe me. Thanks once again to all my readers for sticking through my writing. I look forward to writing more chapters for you.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter about to start. Thanks to all my loyal readers who stick with me, I really appreciate it. I know this is my first story and there are mistakes, but I am making efforts to improve the story and make it easier to read. This chapter I will be changing thought to italics instead of these ' because I feel it will make it easier to read. But as bad as my writing is, I do feel I have a good plot. Speaking of plot, make sure you pay attention to this chapter. It is probably the most important chapter yet. It does a lot to set up the rest of the story. Anyways, without further ado, here is chapter 6.

* * *

April 20th

9:12 A.M.

Gotham City

Gotham State Building

Phoenix opened the door to a neat and professional board room. He saw, what looked like the head of the association, get up to meet him. Phoenix reached out for a handshake to greet the association leader. "Hello, I assume you are the head guy around here."

"Correct."

"So, may I ask why I was invited here?"

"Sure, you were invited because of you are one the most famous attorney's in this country. You also... took on some of the biggest and most dangerous criminals in court. Not to mention you also took on the court itself by proving your innocence to forging evidence. Your actions have not gone unnoticed by this board." ' _Nice to know that I am appreciated outside of my friends and family_ , thought Phoenix.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "Um, thanks for the compliments." _I guess I should also find out why I am here,_ he thought, "so why exactly am I here?"

"We have a case for you." _Well there goes my vacation,_ Phoenix though.

"What is it about?"

"You may or may not have heard about the vigilante Batman."

"Not really."

"Well you'll be learning about him. He is a criminal, who thinks he is above the law. Recently he had the Joker arrested, even though there is zero proof he did anything wrong. I know what you're thinking, that the Joker is already a wanted criminal. Wrong. He is a man who was cleared from his previous charges through a government program. Naturally, Batman didn't like this to much. So I think he falsely accused the Joker of crimes just because of a past that the Joker is clear of."

Phoenix thought he knew what they were going to say, but just to make sure he asked, "So... You want me to look into this case?"

"Correct, we can't have this man running around the streets with the power to decide justice. So what do you say."

"I think I am going to accept. I will do research on Batman and the case and decide for sure, but if Batman is even halfway close to your description... I ageee that he must be stopped."

"Good. Good. It's a honor to have the country's top lawyers working on the case." Said the board leader. Phoenix scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment, and wished them a good day. When he shut the door everyone looked at each other.

"Do you think he caught on?" One whispered.

"He has is as clueless as can be. Looks like our work is done here boys, let's pack it up!"

Phoenix walked outside and dialed up Maya's phone number, it rang a couple times before she answered it with a, "Hello?"

"Hi Maya, I am finished with my meeting."

"Oh, that was quick. Did you get yourself kicked out Nick?"

"No, Maya."

"What did they want then?"

"They have something they want me to do."

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you when I see you face to face. So where are you?"

"Ok, I am in the Gotham City Mall."

"Alright, I will be there in a little bit."

"Ok, bye"

"Bye"

April 20th

9:44 A.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Shopping Mall

Phoenix swore he had been wandering around for hours, well 15 minutes, but it sure felt like hours. Where could Maya be? He had searched everywhere in the mall, and still no signs of her. He started cursing himself inwardly that he hadn't told her somewhere to meet him, but then again, she probably would have wandered off anyways. Phoenix was just getting ready to call her when he spotted her signature top knot in the food court. _Figures she would be in the food cour, but I searched here 2 times already!_ Phoenix walked up to her table. "Hey Maya."

She turned around, startled at his voice, "oh uh, hi Nick, how'd it go?"

"I'd say it went well."

"So what do they want you to do?"

"They have a case they want me to look into."

"Oh, that's great," Maya tried to hide the disappointment in her voice, but how could she? She really just wanted some time just to have fun with him.

The disappointment was quite clearly heard by Phoenix, "Don't worry Maya," he reassured her, "I'll make sure that we have time together as well."

"You better! So I assume we are going to be going down to the detention center."

"Correct, you can stay here if you want." Phoenix hoped she didn't take this offer, but he thought he should give her the option out of kindness.

"Nope, I will go with you." As much as she didn't want to do another case, she still rather be with Phoenix.

"Ok good, we better get down to the detention center then."

"Alright," they both got up and Phoenix called a taxi.

April 20th

10:07 A.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Police Department

Phoenix and Maya walked up to the front desk. "What is your business here?" The officer asked.

"Um... I am here to meet with a potential client. I am a defense lawyer."

"Ah, ok. And who are you here to see?"

"Um... Someone called the Joker." The officer almost fell out his chair when he heard the name.

"The Joker, um... Ok. Go down the hall to the last two rooms, he will be on the left side waiting for you."

"Ok, thanks," Phoenix and Maya walked down the hall and entered the room. They sat down and waited till they brought in the Joker. About 5 minutes later the Joker walked in on the other side of the glass. Phoenix and Maya were both startled at the the man's appearance.

"Are these scars unsettling to you? That's a story for a different time. The case is what is really important."

"Alright I have a few questions for you."

"Ask away." Phoenix gripped his manga and went to ask the first question.

"My fist question is did you raid and steal the money and weapons?"

"No, I didn't," no psychic lock.

"Ok then why were you at the building at the time?"

"I own the bought the building, I think that would give me a right to be there."

"Why did you will in hand yourself over to the police then?"

"I knew I couldn't take on the Batman, so I turned myself in. You see this... this Batman is a menace. He thinks he is above the law and that he has the right to attack people with sometimes no evidence."

"That sounds like a criminal to me Nick," Maya interjected. _She's right, he doesn't even have legal permission to do this and he attacks people with no evidence, like this case,_ thought Phoenix.

"I think he attacked me because of a past that I have been cleared of. Doesn't sound like justice to me."

"You are right. Joker I will be accepting your case. I am going to free you and take the Batman down."

The Joker laughed, "Absolutely delightful."

* * *

There is chapter 6. I feel that this is my best written chapter, and it is my longest to date. If you wondered why the Joker could successfully lie to the manga, it is because he on purposely interprets the question so that his answer is actually the truth. You see the Joker is clever that way. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I look forward to progressing the story.


	7. Chapter 7

For the people still reading, glad you're here and interested in the story. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while, my weeks can get crazy sometimes. Anyways, I was thinking that once I finish I am thinking of going in and updating the story so it is better written. I am first going to see if anyone is interested in the plot and wants to see it rewritten. If you are one of those people let me know and I will consider. Anyways on to the chapter.

* * *

April 20th

10:30 A.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

The whistling of the tea kettle could be heard throughout the kitchen. Alfred poured the tea into the set and grabbed the tea and a newspaper and started up the stairs. He came in on a sleeping Bruce Wayne. "Master Wayne, it is about time you wake up."

"I know Alfred, I just wanted rest for tonight." Bruce sat up and grabbed the tea off his nightstand. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nothing unusual here in the mansion sir"

"Good"

"But you may want to look at this." Alfred handed Buce the newspaper he had just gotten a few minutes earlier. The front page writes that Joke has gotten a defense attorney. Bruce read for a couple seconds until it came to the name Phoenix Wright. He turned to show Alfeed the name asking, "Have you heard of him?"

"Yes, why haven't you?"

"I know the name, popular defense attorney. Don't know very much about him though." Bruce got up and put on his bathrobe.

"You better get to know him then sir."

"You're right, call Tim and have him meet me in the batcave. You can come and spectate if you want."

"I think I will pass sir. I'll go call Tim right away." With that Alfred left the room.

Bruce got changed and went to the entrance of the batcave in the library. He went descended to the cave and turned on his computer. He begun his research by pulling up newspaper headlines on his cases and achievements. He flipped through the pages and noticed an article on the disbarment Phoenix Wright. Bruce noticed that he was mostly silent in the news until about seven years later when he proved his innocence of forgery. Bruce noticed his impact on the court systems here and abroad. As he was reading he heard Robin from behind, "So why'd you call me here Bruce?"

"This," he showed him the article from this morning about the Joker and Phoenix.

"So how bad is this?"

"Very, theirs Phoenix Wright has very impressive achievements. He has helped change court systems here and abroad. He has taken down some of the best prosecutors on cases that were entirely weighed against him."

"So you think he'll get the Joker off the hook?"

"Probably, we need to gather evidence against the Joker."

"We already tried Bruce, there is nothing. The Joker appears to be clean."

"I know he isn't clean."

"I know too, but we have no way to prove that! What are we going to do? We can't go and attack an innocent defense attorney. Our image will be crushed! It would be us against the world."

"You're right, but I can't let the Joker go free."

"We might have to this time Bruce."

Bruce took a deep breath, "Let's just focus on taking down Valentin right now."

"Got it, so how are we getting in?"

"The Circus starts at 9:00 P.M. We are going in at 8."

"What about the guards?"

"We are going through them, the place is to heavily guarded and it would take too long to sneak around them."

"So our plan is to plow our way in?"

"It's the only option unfortunately. We can't let this mad man run free."

"Right, so I'll meet you here around 7:30."

"Sounds good, see you then." As Robin left Bruce continued to study on Phoenix. Learning as much information on this man as he could.

* * *

Shorter chapter, but I thought it was just as important as the last. You are starting to see the two learn about each other's past and accomplishments. This story is fun for me to write and I hope you are enjoying it too. I feel like my writing has improved every chapter and I think my writing will be solid by the end of this story, which is why I want to know if anyone is interested in me rewriting the previous chapters. If so let me know through pm, reviewing, or just don't bother. Your choice.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter here. I am glad am I actually finding time to write this. You won't believe the week I am having, but I am still finding time! I am ecstatic. This chapter will be the some investigation on Phoenix's part, exciting isn't it. I am happy to be still writing and I hope you all enjoy the chapter.

* * *

April 20th

12:03 P.M.

Gotham City

Ace Chemicals Warehouse

Phoenix and Maya pulled up in a taxi to the crime scene. They exited the vehicle and entered the building. The went up the stairs to where the Joker was caught. "Alright, look for any evidence Maya."

"You got it." Maya and Phoenix started searching for any evidence. Phoenix saw the stack of papers on the table, _wonder what might be in there,_ he thought and started flipping through them. He mostly found useless, and old paperwork. As he was searching the papers Maya began to look everywhere else in the office, "I don't see anything Nick," she said, "you have any luck?"

"Actually, I did find one thing."

"Oh, and the what might that be?" Phoenix handed her a paper. Maya started reading over what the paper said. "It's a paper proving he owns the building"

"Exactly, which means the prosecution can't say he was trespassing." Maya stared at him as he turned around to keep looking. _Wow, he is handsome when he gets thrilled like this_ she thought. "Well, I don't see anything else here, what do you say that we move on."

 _Oh, better answer,_ she thought. "Oh, uh... yeah, sure Nick." _Smooth._

"Ok, let's go to the gun manufacturers that he stole from and see what they know."

"Okay, let's go then!"

April 20th

12:37 P.M.

Gotham City

Gotham Armory

Phoenix and Maya exited the cab and entered the building. Phoenix walked up to the nearest employee, "Hello, I am a defense attorney investigating the robbery of this place. Is your owner here?"

"Yes he is."

"Can I meet with him?"

"Sure," the employee motioned for them to follow him. They followed him to the back of the building to the outside of a large room. The employee knocked on the door saying, "Sir, we got a defense attorney out here wanting to talk to you."

"Come in!" Phoenix and Maya entered to a large office. The desk was was large and directly across the TV. The owner had state of the art technology and furniture. _Man, I wish I had an office like this_ thought Phoenix. "Please have a seat." They took the seats directly across from the owner. "So what do you want to ask me? I assume it is about the robbery."

"Correct, I was wondering if you have ever been robbed before?"

"I have, but never the Joker. I have been robbed by Two-Face and Penguin, but never the Joker. I wouldn't put it pass him though."

"Have you ever met or seen the Joker in person?"

"No, the only motivation the Joker would have is that he need guns for his gang war with the Penguin, but the Joker has no men, or so few men, that it wouldn't make sense for him to rob me now." _This man has a lot of knowledge about these gangs, I wonder why,_ thought Phoenix.

"How do you know so much about these gangs?"

"Well, being a gun manufacturer in a city with criminals like here, it is best to know about them." _True_ thought Phoenix.

Phoenix got up and shook his hand, "Thank for answering all my questions."

"My pleasure."

Phoenix and Maya exited the building. While waiting outside Maya turned to Phoenix. "So do you think you got all the information you need to?"

"I think so. The prosecution has no evidence or motive to stand on, so I would say it is pretty cut and dry."

"Good, because I want to get some lunch and go to the museum."

"Huh, okay fine, but how about we just get lunch at the museum then?"

"Fiiiine, but you better hope the food is good."

April 20th

12:52 P.M.

Gotham City

Iceberg Lounge

"Hey Nick you gonna finish that?" Maya asked pointing at Phoenix's plate of food.

"Hm, no. Here you can have it." Phoenix pushed his plate over and rested his head on his hand.

"What's the matter Nick? Are you mad I am dragging you places?"

"No, I am just a litte worried about taking on Batman. This guy is such a controversial figure and he has so much power, I just don't know what to expect."

"You have taken down so many millionaires, actors, and even Kristoph. I have complete faith in your abilities. I know you will win."

"Thanks Maya. I am gonna go call Trucy real quick.

"Alright."

Phoenix got up and dialed up Trucy's number and waited for an answer. He heard her pick up and say, "Hello?"

"Hi Truce, how are things going?"

"Oh hi daddy, things are going great. Polly and I are doing great! I am doing all my school just like you said. And Polly is doing all the paperwork you asked him to."

"Good, so do you have anything going on?"

"I have a show tonight! Polly will be taking me there and picking me up.

"Good, well I was just checking in on how things are going. Good luck tonight a see you in a couple weeks."

"Ok, bye daddy."

"Bye," Phoenix hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and went back to the table.

* * *

Yes! I can't believe I am actually getting stuff done this week. My schedule has been packed full so I am glad I could find time to update for everyone. Next chapter will be a little more action packed. Next chapter will be the fist chapter to include Phoenix and Batman in one chapter. I won't say if they meet each other, you're gonna have to read and find out.


	9. Chapter 9

Over 100 views! Thanks to everyone who are still reading. I just can't stop writing. I have had the idea for this story in my head for about a year now, and to see the story come to life and being read thrills me! I do wish I was a more talented writer, but I doesn't affect my enthusiasm. I hope you readers are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. Anyways on to chapter 9.

* * *

April 20th

8:04 P.M

Gotham City

Outside Circus of Strange

Batman stood on a nearby rooftop. He watched as guards and workers moved in and around the circus area. Robin came up behind Batman, "So, what's the plan?"

"Valentin entered there," he pointed to a large auditorium in the middle of the circus. "We are going to have to go through the guards, or we risk taking to much time and the circus opens."

"Seems easy enough, let's do this."

They both hopped off the roof using their capes as makeshift parachutes to cushion their fall. They walked up to the front gate to the two guards that were standing there. A guard put his one hand up and kept the other on his gun, "Stop right there! You need permission to enter this."

"I'm Batman, I don't need permission."

"Oh yes you do," as the guard looked down to reach for his radio Batman knocked him out with a clean uppercut. The other guard pulled his gun which Robin quickly knocked out his hand using his battle staff, which he swung back knocking him out as well.

"Well that was easy," Robin said.

Batman looked around and saw no guards till the entrance of the auditorium. "Come on, let's move." They started running towards the door when one of the guards noticed them. The guard pulled his pistol and began firing. Batman and Robin jumped behind cover.

"Well they are aware now!"

"Prepare your shurikan and I will get my batarangs."

"I know the drill."

They both popped out of the sides for the second of cease fire. They threw their batarangs to hit the guns of the guards, giving them enough time to rush about ten guards. Batman hit the first guard with a devastating blow. He blocked the knife attack from the guard behind him and slammed him into a wall. Robin charged in as well close lining a couple of the guards with his battle staff, leaving them knocked out. He used his battle staff to take the feet from under a couple guards, and knocked them out as they slightly lifted their heads. Meanwhile Batman blocked the punch of a guard and threw him over his shoulder into another guard. A guard came up and tried to kick Batman but was knocked into doing the splits when Batman knocked out his plant foot, Batman then slammed the guard's face into the ground knocking him out.

"Let's get inside," said Batman. He kicked the door to the auditorium open and searched for any signs of Valentin. He noticed a blood spot on the floor and began to examine it. Using the blood particles he could track the trail. They followed the blood trail to a door that was locked. Batman forced the door open to a large staircase descending down, and they faint sound of opera music. He started down about four steps when they heard a scream from the basement, and a faint giggle. They began down a few more steps when this time they heard an old record repeating, "You can do better, you can do better." They descended down to the bottom of the steps where directly across the room was a large man in a pig mask cutting up a human. He was humming the tone of the music in a eerie way. He was surrounded by humans mutated into almost porcelain doll faces. Behind them was a tall wooden structure with a old mask on top, and it was repeating the message, "You can do better."

"That's enough Valentin!"

Valentin looked up from his work, "Hehe, the little bat and little robin have come to become perfect! Come sit now, wait your turn."

"What have you done to these people?"

"Only what needed to be done. Pyg has made them perfect, Pyg has taken aaaaallllllllll the pain away! Hehe!"

"You're torturing them."

"A small price to pay for perfection. Isn't it my dollotrons?"

"You're coming with me."

"Baaaaad little bad. Are you going to rob the people of Pyg? OF PERFECTION!"

 _Pyg is getting angry, better act quick._ Batman and Robin attempted to move in on Pyg, but were quickly stopped by his puppets. One grabbed Robin and another punched Robin in the face causing a little blood squirt out. Batman was punched in the gut, but quickly recovered punching a dollotron in its face. He blocked the punch of another and flipped it on the table that Pyg was operating on, causing in to smash under the force. Batman then came and punched the dollotron that was holding Robin allowing him to get free from and hit the dollotron that was beating him. While Batman was fighting Pyg threw a butcher knife that ended up cutting Batman's arm. The dollotron tried to use Batman's moment of weakness against him, but was quickly denied and shoved back into the wall. Batman started approaching Pyg, who sat there for a moment, then let out a pig like squeal and charged at Batman. Batman dodged the attack and forced him into the wooden statue which collapsed, knocking out Pyg.

April 20th

8:47 P.M.

Gotham City

Taxi

"Isn't this exciting Nick?" _I_ _am actually really looking forward to this,_ thought Maya, _some more time of just me and Nick having fun._

"Yeah, actually I am. I wonder what it will be like?"

"I don't know, the pamphlet didn't say very much, or it did and I don't remember, but that will leave us a surprise when we get there!"

"Oh I think you will be surprised," said the taxi driver. Phoenix and Maya looked out their windows to see police outside the entrance.

"Wait here," Phoenix said to the taxi driver as he and Maya exited the vehicle. They saw guards walking out with bandages and ice packs, and some weird doll things and a larger man being put in vehicles. Phoenix walked up to one of the higher ranking officers, "What happened here?"

"Batman, he found the criminals and took them down."

"What about the guards, they were innocent! Shouldn't he have waited for the police to do this properly?"

"He doesn't like the system, he does things his own way."

"Will the circus open at least?"

"Nope, this place will probably be shut down for good." _Damn it, not only does this Batman take down innocent guards, but also ruins my night with Maya._

"Thanks, officer. Come on Maya, let's go back to the hotel."

"Aww man, this stinks," said Maya

"Yes it does. Yes it does."

* * *

Yes! My second longest chapter is complete. Kind of a change in pace here, but I hope you enjoyed it. I just had to have Pyg in here. Did I mention Professor Pyg is my favorite villain ever? I probably have, but I like to remind my readers. If you don't know who Professor Pyg is check him out. He is truly insane and what he does to people in his version of perfection is twisted and torturous. He ranges from attaching people's feet to their arms, to melting faces, to his mind controlled, creepy faced, dollotrons. If you don't like this kind of stuff I am sorry I brought it up, but for those who are interested check him out.


	10. Chapter 10

150 views! Thanks again to everyone who has given me a are on the big chapter ten! This chapter isn't necessarily the biggest or most important chapter, but it is milestone for me as a new writer. I have enjoyed writing for all of my wonderful readers and I hope you guys are enjoying reading this story. Thanks for supporting a new writer like me. I appreciate you guys. Now, on to chapter 10!

* * *

April 20th

9:32 P.M.

Gotham City

Hotel

Phoenix and Maya both entered the room and flopped temselves on the bed. "What an exausting day," commented Maya.

"Tell me about it! Sucks that the night got ruined." Said Phoenix.

"Yeah"

"Hopefully I can win in court tomorrow afternoon, that way me and you can spend the rest of the week together."

"Yeah, that would be nice, I really love spending time with you Nick, and I missed it all those years." _Miss is an understatement, there were days where I didn't even want to pull myself out of bed I missed him so bad._ Maya turned her head to Phoenix who was staring at her. He smiled and she smiled back.

"I missed you too. I will try my best in court tomorrow. I am a little worried about taking on this Batman. You saw what he can do."

"You have taken down some evil people and saved me many times. I have complete trust in you."

"Thanks Maya, I suppose we should get comfortable and out of these sweaty clothes."

"Alright, I am going to take a shower real quick. Ok Nick?"

"That is fine I will take mine tomorrow morning." He watched as she pulled herself off the bed and she went over to her suitcase and pulled out a long oversized t-shirt. As soon as he heard he close and lock the door he got up and got changed himself. He laid back down on the bed thinking about her. _I really missed her all those years, but we both had some maturing to do. We both matured and learned more about life and now we are back together like we should be._ Phoenix heard the door to the bathroom open and saw Maya walk out. She was beautiful. Her long, wet hair was let all the way down to her waistline in order to sleep. She had one long v-neck t-shirt on that added to her beauty.

"Nick I just remembered something while I was in the shower. I brought Steel Samurai with me!" _Ok, maybe we didn't mature to much, but that is okay,_ thought Phoenix.

"Fine." Maya went over to her suitcase and pulled out a DVD of the Steel Samurai. She put the disk into the DVD player and started the movie. She hoped back on the bed and snuggled up to Phoenix. Not eve 30 minutes into the movie Phoenix and Maya were asleep in each other's arms.

April 20th

10:13 P.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Police Department

The screaming of opera music could be heard throughout the cells. _I thought I was crazy_ thought Joker. As a guard walked by the man singing opera music stopped and asked, "Where are my perfect dollotrons? Are you treating them right?"

The guard didn't pay any mind and went over and unlocked Joker's cell. "You're coming with me."

"Can't I get some rest officer? It is kinda hard with this crazy in here, but then again I am crazy too! Hehe"

"You're not getting moved. Now come with me."

"Fine, no need to be so pushy," The officer led him down the hall to the interrogation room. The guard opened the door and motioned for Joker to sit down. The Joker sat down and the guard left the room closing the door. Behind the door was the Batman. "Well, how is my favorite person in Gotham City?"

Batman ignored the comment, "Why the attorney?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb Joker, you tricked the attorney into defending you. Why? What do you want with him?"

"Nothing"

"Then why hire him instead of breaking out. You're trying to ruin this man's life."

"Wrong bats, he is just a pawn to ruin someone else's reputation. Hahaha."

"Why not just kill the person you're after?"

"He's alluded death way to many times already." _Me, this is just some messed up plot to get at me, but what's his plain?_ thought Batman. Batman got up and left room. This was all the info he was going to get. He walked down the hall and up to Gordon. "I need to talk to Valentin as well."

"Go right ahead."

Batman walked up to Valentin's cell. "How do we fix these people?"

"Fix? I already fixed them. They are perfect now."

"I expect you to help change these people back."

"You want to change the back to mediocrity? Why would you do this when Pyg has given them the blessing of perfection!"

"I'll make sure you help when the time comes." With that Batman exited the building. He climbed into the Batmobile, started it up, and sped down the road to the batcave. When he arrived he got out and began to think about the plot. Batman knew that the Joker was using this Phoenix to ruin Batman's reputation, but what could he do. _I can't just attack an innocent civilian. There is also still the possibility of this Phoenix losing in court, but with no evidence against the Joker that is unlikely. But this is my only chance_ thought Batman. He changed out of his bat-suit and went up stairs to the master bedroom. He went to sleep knowing the possibilities of tomorrow.

* * *

And now chapter 10 in the books. We have had both storylines in the same chapter for the last two chapters now. I liked writing this chapter and some more Phoenix and Maya fluff. Hope you guys enjoyed that because I really really liked writing it. We will finally be moving ahead a day. We have been on April 20th for like 7 chapters now. So yay for that. And thanks again to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me the whole story.


	11. Chapter 11

We have the morning before the big court case. Next chapter I will get into the court case. It might take a little bit longer for that chapter to pop up because of a couple reasons. 1 is that I will be going back to the Phoenix Wright games to brush up on how the cases work. 2 is to figure out how to take that style and translate it into a paper format. With that being said here is the this chapter for you guys and hope you enjoy.

* * *

April 21st

9:17 A.M.

Gotham City

Hotel

Phoenix woke up and glanced over at the clock. He started to move but felt a weight on his chest. He looked down to a sleeping Maya. Her head was on his left thigh and her hair spilled on Phoenix's chest. She had a soft, steady breath. She looked so at peace like this. Phoenix reached down and brushed her hair out of her face, which caused her to stir a little. _Damn she is beautiful_ thought Phoenix. He admired her for a few more seconds before he whispered in her ear, "Maya, I need you to move so I can get in the shower."

"Mmm, ok." She rolled off his chest onto the bed. Phoenix got up and went to the shower. He was in there for about 15 minutes before coming out to a still sleeping Maya. She was mumbling something inaudible in her sleep. Phoenix went over and shook her a little. She snorted herself awake, she yawned while saying, "What is it Nick?"

"I was waking you up so you didn't miss the breakfast downstairs." At the wooed of breakfast Maya shot herself awake and started to practically run out the door. Phoenix grabbed her arm before she got out the door, "Don't you think you should change first?" _I know better then to mention food around her_ thought Phoenix.

"Don't worry Nick. People do this all the time."

"Not in just a t-shirt!"

"Pipe down Nick. I am not wearing just a t-shirt. Geez Nick."

Phoenix knew what she was saying and got red in the face. "I knew you were wearing underwear, I meant like something decent, like everyday clothes."

"Come on Nick! No one will see anything! You got to stop being an old fart."

"Fine, whatever you say." _Why does she always get her ways, even when I tell her something she probably knows is true._

"That's more like it!" Maya then pulled the door open and began running to the breakfast area. When Phoenix caught up to her at the table she was already shoving down food. Phoenix rolled his eyes and and grabbed his plate. He picked up some pancakes and sat back down where Maya was still stuffing her face. "So Nick, what time do we have to leave for the trial?" She asked, still chewing a mouthful.

"Well the trial is at 3:30 P.M. so I would think we would have to leave here by 2:45."

"Awesome, that gives us just enough time for us to watch a seas-"

"No"

"Why not? What else are we going to do?"

"Something else."

"Like what? Oh, I know! How bout the swimming pool."

"Better then Steel Samurai."

"How do know that what I was going to ask to watch?"

"Because you're Maya."

"Good Point." Maya and Phoenix and left for the rooms to change into their swimwear. They came back downstairs and sat in the hot tub. "How is Trucy? I am dying to meet her."

"She is doing great. Still preforming, still doing school, and still helping Apollo."

"Wow, she has a busy schedule. I can't wait to see her magic!"

"She is the best. You'll love her."

"I hope she'll like me."

"Oh she'll love you, she has been looking for a mom figure her whole life." Phoenix got red in the face when he realized what he just implied, "Not that you will literally be her mom, but uh..."

"I know what you mean Nick." Maya tried to hide her disappointment. She got way over herself, when would she learn? _He has known me all these years and never said anything. Why would he fall in love with me know?_ Maya decided to change the subject, "I am getting tired of sitting here, I am gonna head back to the room."

"Ok, be there in a minute." Phoenix watched as she walked away. Her cursed himself for not having the guts to admit what he felt, but that would have to wait anyways. He has a trial to win.

April 21st

10:00 A.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce woke up to Alfred walking in with his tea. "Good morning Alfred. I see you are right on time today."

"Indeed, I had to. Today is an important day sir."

Bruce swallowed his tea and looked up at Alfred, "Why?"

"The trial of the Joker."

"That's right."

"I assume you will be heading to the courthouse this afternoon."

"I would assume that Alfred." Bruce got up to make sure he got to the courthouse before anyone else arrived. He wanted to do some searching to make sure there were no traps in that courthouse. It was the trial for the Joker after all.

* * *

Chapter 11 is in the books. I know, sounds like a legal term, but whatever. I feel like this chapter may have dipped in quality a little, but I could be wrong. I hope you enjoyed the chapter because I enjoyed writing it. If you don't like this story I am very open to criticism on how to write better. I accept criticism and telling me how to improve in areas. I do not approve of someone coming on here and just say something like, "You suck as a writer!" This doesn't help me in anyways so I ask for you to refrain from stuff like this if you actually care about seeing writers improve.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I have had a busy last couple of weeks and I had trouble finding motivation to write this chapter. For those read I know this chapter might not line up with comics or movies, but I felt that this chapter needed to be in the story. This chapter will also show flashbacks for the first time, and it will jump a around a little bit so please bear with me. You will see what I am talking about right now.

* * *

April 21st

10:16 A.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce came down the stairs to the entrance. He knew he would need to leave early to get the courthouse before everyone else, and for another important stop beforehand. He put on his jacket and exited the house.

Bruce walked up to the limo were Alfred was waiting. Alfred opened the door and Bruce entered the vehicle. Alfred climbed into the driver seat and looked into the mirror and said, "I assume we will be heading to the cemetery first."

"Correct"

April 21st

10:42 A.M.

Gotham City

Cemetery

Alfred opened the door for Bruce and watched as he walked to the graves. Bruce walked over to two gravestones reading Thomas and Martha Wayne. He kneeled down picking up the some dirt and letting it flow trough his fingers. 30 years, it had been 30 years since that night.

April 21st 2000

9:31 P.M.

Gotham City

The Monarch Theater

Three people sat in the rows of the theater. There was a child roughly around 10 years of age sitting with his parents. They were watching a replay of "The Mark of Zorro." The boy turned to his parents, "Can we go? I am getting bored of this movie."

"Are you sure?" said the boy's father

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Whatever you say Bruce, we'll head out the back door. It will be quicker." They got up and exited the row. The walked down to the door to exit the theater.

It was raining heavily outside. They started walking down the alley towards their ride. As soon as the door to the theater shut a man came out of the shadows pointing a gun at them. "Hands up!" They all did what the man said. The man kept the gun pointed at the three people as he approached him. Thomas started to step in front of Martha and Bruce when the man shouted, "Don't move or I'll shoot!"

Thomas stopped and pleaded, "There is no need to do this, I'll give you what you want." The man kept approaching, when Thomas felt he got close enough he grabbed the gun. While they were struggling with the gun a loud BANG shot out and Thomas dropped to the ground. Martha started screaming and the man pulled the bloody gun and shot her dropping her as well. He grabbed the pearls off her neck and took the man's wallet. He stared at Bruce for a few seconds before smiling and running off. The young boy dropped to his knees choking out out tears. The rained beat down on the boy and his now dead parents.

June 17th 2030

9:27 A.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce pulled up to the entrance of is estate. He exited the limo and walked up to the door. He pulled out his key and stuck it in the door, he turned the key and walked inside. He entered to Alfred standing by the door. He closed the door behind him and turned to Alfred, "Hello Alfred."

"Morning sir, may I now know where you have been the past year?" Bruce looked at him and handed him some papers. Alfred flipped through pages of gadgets and designs. Alfre looked up at him, "What's this?"

"My revenge Alfred."

"Revenge? How so?"

"The past year I have been training, designing, and inventing. I have created the Batman."

"What is this Batman supposed to do." Alfred had an idea, but he wanted to be sure.

"Fight crime Alfred, to avenge my parents, to teach criminals justice." Bruce was not going to be changed. He saw and witnessed criminals in action. He knew that criminals didn't always get the punishment they deserved. He would make sure they receive that punishment.

Alfred looked at Bruce. He knew the dangers and risks involved in what Bruce was proposing. Alfred pleaded, "Your parents death shouldn't lead to your death as well Master Wayne."

"This is more then just my parents death. This is about the death of many others who see the criminals actions get ignored and go the criminals go free. I am here to bring justice."

"But sir, yo-"

"You can't stop me Alfred, I already made the investment. I have already bought all the materials I need."

"I beg of you, please don't do this." Alfred was practically begging.

"Don't try to stop me Alfred, I will do this with or without you."

Alfred looked at Bruce and realized there was no changing his mind. He sighed knowing that he would do this either way, so he might as well support him. "I will trust you sir, but promise me you will be careful."

Bruce smiled, "Of course." This was the beginning of something great. Something for justice. Something for revenge.

April 21st Present Day

10:20 A.M.

Gotham City

Cemetery

Bruce got up from the graves a brushed himself off. He stared at the graves for a few seconds before whispering, "This for you." He turned around and began walking back to the limo, where Alfred was waiting for him. Alfred opened the door and Bruce climbed in. Alfred closed the door behind him and got into the driver seat. He started the car and pulled away, leaving the two graves.

* * *

Yay, origin story! I know I switched the dates around a little and this might get some people mad. I am sorry for those people that want to everything to be exactly right. I just felt this was needed and I wanted to take a slight spin on the story. I tried to make it interesting because I know how many times we have seen Bruce's parents get shot, but it is so important to the Batman that you have to tell it. Without that night there would be no Batman. Anyways I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I am going to try to get more updates in.


	13. Chapter 13

Hello guys! Happy late Mother's Day to any moms that might be reading. Probably not to many but you never know. This chapter steers us back to the main plot and should get a little interesting. Anyways here is another chapter and I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

April 21st

10:45 A.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse

Bruce walked up to the entrance where guards were standing watch. The guards stopped him before he entered, "State you name and business."

"I am Bruce Wayne, surprised you don't recognize me, and I am here for the Jokers trial."

"Show us your permission slip please," Bruce reached into his pocket and pulled the slip out. He handed to them and watched as they checked it through the computers. They came back and handed him the slip back, "Everything checks out Mr. Wayne. We are sorry for the inconvenience. Normally we don't have these slips handed out, but with the Joker we needed to give slips to only people with clean records."

"Not a problem. May I enter now?"

"Sure, go right through the metal detector." Bruce put his phone in the bucket and walked through without detection. He had managed to put the bomb detection device into his cell phone. He knew the guards wouldn't bother looking there.

Bruce entered the building and scanned the lobby for any bombs. None were detected. He then walked into the courtroom were the trial was to be held and scanned there. None again. Either he was to early or there was no plan to attack the courtroom. Bruce didn't think there was going to be a bomb for the obvious risk it would present to the Joker himself, but Bruce wanted to make sure. He exited the courtroom and turned on his scanner so it would alert him if a bomb entered the building. He sat on a bench and fell back to sleep.

3:00 P.M.

Phoenix trudged into the courthouse behind Maya. Maya was bursting with energy and enthusiasm and talking about something he wasn't listening to, Phoenix was too busy with the evidence to really care. Suddenly while she was taking she glanced over and then exclaimed, "Oh My God Nick! That's Bruce Wayne!"

Phoenix looked up with a confused look, "Who?"

"Bruce Wayne, Nick! Haven't you heard of him?"

"No, why should I?"

"Yes! He is a really famous billionaire."

Phoenix still had no idea who she was talking about, but decided to go along with it, "Oh yeah, I think I know who you are talking about."

"We have tried to get him to come our village but he never answered."

"Well that sucks."

"Yeah let's go over there right now!" She started dashing over there. Phoenix shouted after her, but it was too late. Maya had waken him up and he was fully alert now. She stuck out her hand, "Hi, I am Maya Fey, Master of Kurain Village, and this is Phoenix Wright." Bruce got up and shook their hands, "I wanted to see if you got our message about a visit to the village. We could even channel your parents!"

Bruce had a quick flashback to the gunshots, and the image of his parents dead in the alley. "That will be ok Miss Fey, you won't need to convince me. I will head up to the village sometime in May."

"That sounds great! The village will be honored to have you."

Bruce smiled at her enthusiasm and turned to Phoenix, "So, you will be defending the Joker today."

Phoenix looked up from his fascinating fingers, "Yes, it should be a relatively quick case."

"You know this isn't a very popular decision. Many of us feel the Joker needs to be behind bars."

"I think that for one man to have the power to throw people in jail without evidence is an injustice for American court systems. This Batman is a vigilante who holds way to much power. He needs to be taken down."

"This Batman is a symbol of hope for many people in Gotham Mr. Wright, and you are ripping that away from them."

"I don't fight for what's popular. I fight for what is fair."

Bruce stared at Phoenix for a few seconds before shaking his head a little, "Good luck Mr. Wright, and you too Miss Fey." With that he turned around and started walking towards the courtroom.

"Thanks!" Maya called out to him. Once Bruce entered the courtroom Maya turned to Phoenix and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For making one of my most important clients hate me before he even got to the village. What if he doesn't want to come now?"

"I am sure I didn't make that big of an impact Maya."

"You could've just agreed with him! You're good at bluffing!"

"But he is wrong! Batman isn't a symbol of justice. He is a symbol of power and corruption."

"You could have let it go just this one time Nick."

"He brought it up!"

"I don't care, you better hope he still comes to the village."

"I will talk with him after the trial, okay?"

"Fine, you better not mess this up."

"When do I mess up?"

"Well there was tha-"

"Don't answer that question." Phoenix then heard the intercom telling them that the trial was about to start. He walked up to the entrance of the courtroom. _Here goes nothing_ he thought as he pushed the door open.

* * *

Bruce Wayne meets Phoenix Wright, I love it. I love bringing people together. I didn't want to much hatred to show on Bruce's part because I think Bruce knows Phoenix is a good person, or maybe he doesn't and I think he might also think that Phoenix could be a corrupt, evil lawyer. You will have to find out as the chapters move along. I will warn you that it might take a while for me to write the next chapter because I want to be able to make sure I can capture a court case to the best possibilities. Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

We are in the courtroom now! Time for the big trial. I have decided to just stop in the middle of the statements instead of repeating them. I don't think this will hurt the clarity of the statements, but it should make for a more interesting chapter. I hope everyone enjoys my trial.

* * *

April 21st

3:30 P.M.

Githam City

Courthouse Room 1

Phoenix and Maya stood behind their bench across from the prosecutor. They we're waiting for the judge. Maya leaned over to Phoenix whispering, "Man, that is one handsome prosecutor."

Phoenix has an oblivious annoyed expression on his face. He was just about to say something when the judge entered and sat down in his seat. "We are here today for the trial of the Joker. Mr. Dent your opening statement."

Dent looked up from his first papers, "Of course your honor. I believe that the Joker's actions in the past and the evidence we have gathered should be enough to convict him." _What evidence_ thought Phoenix.

"Very well, please call your first witness."

"I call commissioner Gordon to the stand." Gordon walked up the the witness stand. "Name and occupation please."

"James Gordon, Gotham City Police commissioner."

"Can you give us the run down of the case."

"Sure. It was about 10:20 A.M. when we received the call about the Joker-"

"Hold it!" Phoenix shouted.

"No need to be so loud son."

"Sorry," Phoenix said sheepishly, "Who called in to report him?"

"Batman, of course." This caught Bruce's attention in the crowd. He never called in to the police. Someone must have used a hacked phone.

"Ok, you can continue."

"After we received the call we sped down to the scene. We got there and arrested the Joker and two henchmen at the spot."

"Hold it! Wasn't Batman at the scene at the time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Why wasn't he arrested as well?"

"Because he never would commit this crime."

"Why couldn't he? Unless there was definitive evidence that Joker did it, Batman should've been arrested as well. Was there definitive evidence?"

"No, there wasn't."

"In fact was there any evidence at all that he ordered the robbery?"

"No."

 _I have him now_ thought Phoenix. "So what how can you charge him?"

"Objection," Dent said, "the Joker's past gives the police plenty of reason to charge him. Also he could be charged for trespassing."

"Objection!" roared Phoenix, "my client was cleared of his past! You can't use that against him. For the trespassing charges. Take That!" He presented the deed to the building which stated the Joker was the owner of the building.

"Anything else Dent?" Asked the judge.

"No your honor." Said Dent.

"Would you like to call your next witness to the stand."

"I would like to call in Batman." Said Dent.

"Ok call him in, while we are waiting we will ta-"

"That won't be necessary." Everyone turned to see Batman entering the courtroom.

"Ok Dent you a free to ask him."

Dent looked at Batman, "Can you give us a rundown on the night?"

"Okay. I entered the office to an already handcuffed Joker. He said he was going to turn himself in and I said I wouldn't arrest him."

"Objection!" shouted Phoenix, "if you didn't plan on arresting him why did you call the police?"

"I didn't call the police."

"Take that!" Phoenix slammed down the sheet of Gordon's testimony, "The police commissioner said that you specifically called him."

"Joker must have used a hacked phone."

Do you have any proof of that?"

"Not yet."

"In fact, do you have any proof the Joker did it at all?"

"I do, the place the Joker robbed has a history of being targeted by these criminals and gangs."

Phoenix had a smug look on his face, "Wrong again, I went to the place myself and I have a recording of the owner saying he has no history with the Joker. You attacked a man with no grounds for a charge."

"I think the Joker has plenty of reason for charge Mr. Wright."

"He was cleared of this charges Batman," said the judge.

"You cannot let the Joker go free!"

"I am afraid we are Batman, you have no grounds for a charge." said the judge, "I pronounce the Jok-"

"Hold it!" cried Phoenix, "I also believe that Batman should be charged for wrongfully attacking and arresting an innocent man."

"I believe you are wrong Mr. Wright," said Dent, "you have no proof Batman attacked the Joker."

"Oh yes I do, Gordon has provided a clip of the Batman attacking the Joker in the interrogation room. Do you want me to show it?"

"That will be okay," said Dent.

"I believe we are done here then," said the judge, " I pronounce the Joker Not Guilty and for the arrest of the Batman. Bailiff please apprehend the Batman."

"Sorry I have to do this," with that Batman threw down a smoke pellet which covered the room in smoke. The bailiff charged into the smoke to run into Batman's fist. Batman then charged and broke through the doors out of the courtroom. He called in the batmobile and kicked open the doors to the exit. An officer on the steps pulled out his gun, but before he could shoot Batman knocked the gun out of the way with one hand and knocked him out with the other. He climbed into the batmobile and punched the gas.

He took off with two police vehicles behind him. Batman pressed a button which launched an EMP and one cop car causing it to lose power and skid into the wall. Batman drifted around a corner, the officer still close behind. He pressed anothe button which deployed a spike strip. The police car hit the strip csusing the car to skid then flip on its roof. Batman punched the gas back to the batcave.

April 21st

4:02 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby

Phoenix and Maya came out of the chaotic courtroom. They saw the Joker getting ready to leave. They approached him, "Glad we could get you off," said Batman.

"I am absolutely delighted," the Joker laughed, "I can't stay so so long!"

"Okay, bye." With that the Joker left with a hurry. He got in a car that was waiting for him ouside and they sped off. Phoenix turned to Maya, "So, you want to get going?"

"Sure, we have to find a burger place to celebrate!" Maya suggested much to Phoenix's annoyance.

"But Maya, my wallet is already empty."

"Stop whining Nick, it's a tradition!"

"Fine." _It will be nice to get away from the chaos of this place_ thought Phoenix. Today was sure an eventful day.

April 21st

4:17 P.M.

Gotham City

Batcave

Batman pulled into the cave and climbed out of the batmobile. He got out and pulled of his mask. _Damn, I don't think this day could've gone worse_ he thought to himself. He sat walked over and sat down at the batcomputer. He better find out where this attorney is staying. He saw a record of purchase at one of the hotels in town. That would be his next destination.

He was just climbing back in the batmobile when Alfred came in. "Where are you going Master Wayne? I saw what happened on the news. Why don't you turn yourself in?"

"You know why Alfred."

"I know Bruce. I just don't like you running around now that everyone is after you."

"That doesn't matter. I have to fix this."

"And how will you do that?"

"By clearing my name."

"So you are heading to the defense attorney's hotel room I see."

"I need to find out more about him and hopefully I can get him to defend me in court."

"I see, well you might want to wait until night Mister Wayne."

"You are probably right."

"I am going to be heading out for a little while so I just wanted to say good luck with that Master Wayne."

"Thanks Alfred," Alfred left the room leaving Bruce alone with his thoughts.

April 21st

4:19 P.M.

Gotham City

Ace Chemicals Warehouse

A car pulled into on of the loading bays of the warehouse. Joker opened his car door and stepped out into a crowd of thugs. "Did you miss me?" Joker shouted into the crowd.

"Damn straight boss. So what's our first move now that you are out?"

"Simple, Dent went went against us, now we show him what happens when people do that."

"Revenge sounds great boss."

"I want you guys to wire ol Harvey's chair to blow when he sits his fat ass on it. HahahahaHohohohoheheha... ha... ha."

* * *

A lot of stuff happening in this chapter. I know the court case was short, but I felt this length made for a better chapter. We finally got our first battle between Batman and Phoenix in Phoenix's court, literally. Phoenix came out victorious this time, but another battle is sure to come. Phoenix also took on Dent. I bet you didn't expect me to throw him in here, or if you did spoil me and act like you were surprised. As always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter even though it jumps around and is a lot more fast moving then my other chapters.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay. I have had these past few days giving me a big headache. I have had to get caught up on my to do list and running from place to place and back online to do school and all that good stuff. Anyways this chapter will have no Phoenix Wright or Maya in this chapter, but I guess they won't be in every chapter anyways. I do want to warn you I will that this may not be as much as a Batman vs Phoenix Wright story as some might like, but I think it should be rather satisfying. Anyways I Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

April 21st

5:03 P.M.

Gotham City

District Attorney's Office

Harvey opened the door for him and one other prosecutor to come in. He slammed the papers from the case on the desk and turned to the other prosecutor. "Joker's free now John. That bastard Wright let him go free."

"He might not have known what he has done in the past."

"Oh he knows." Harvey picked up a cup of coffee and drank it down. He picked up the papers again and looked at them. "I don't get why the judge ended the trial so fast."

"We had no evidence Harvey. I know he did it, but there is no evidence of it."

"There has got to be some other crimes he committed." Harvey walked over and looked out the window farthest from his desk.

"Probably, but we have to find evidence first," John said as he walked to sit at Harvey's desk. Harvey looked over his shoulder as John sat down. As soon as he hit the chair a the bomb went off blowing him to nothing and engulfing half of Harvey's face in the fire of the explosion. The building rocked and the force of the explosion blew Harvey out of the building and into the grass.

April 21st

5:05 P.M.

Gotham City

Underground Tunnels

Joker came down into the tunnels through the Ace Chemicals Warhouse. He came down to a group of men waiting for his arrival. "Alright guys now that ol Harvey is done for, we have the city to ourselves."

"What happened to Dent?"

"An unfortunate explosion might have killed or at least knocked our friend out of commission."

"What about Batman?"

Joker smiled, "He won't be coming out very much now."

"Why is that?"

"He has no more allies. We turned the police against him. The whole city is against him. Just like I told you. We will crush his spirit."

"That is another thing. What about the cops?"

"I have infiltrated every level of the police force with my men. They will make sure we don't get chased."

"If no one is after us. Why are we moving into the tunnels?"

"You can never take to many precautions. Bats has surprised me before. Now boys are we gonna sit around here and ask questions? We've got work to do."

"What were you thinking boss?"

"I told you before. The plan is still the same."

"What are we supposed to do?"

"You guys can do what you want. I have to pay a visit to my old friend Crane."

April 21st

5:05 P.M.

Gotham City

Batcave

Bruce entered the cave and walked over to the batcomputer. He sat down and put his hand on his head. He looked back and the computer and knew he needed to find evidence.

He turned on the computer to see the explosion at the Attorney's office. He typed in to the keyboard to hack the cameras. He was searching the tape when he noticed a section missing. He searched the camera for the missing section but no luck. He grabbed a chip from the desk and inserted it into the computer to reconstruct the deleted section. He watched as he saw the Joker sneak into the office and wire the seat to blow. Batman sat up in his chair. _This is the evidence I need to clear my name, but I need proof of illegal activities before the trial. Of course, the security cameras in the Ace Chemicals factory. I guess not everyone is perfect_ thought Bruce.

Bruce calibrated his satellite to lock on the factory. He then used his computer to hack into the factory's security system. Not surprisingly the videos were deleted there as well. Bruce reconstructed the videos to watch all the deleted sections. He sat watching as the thugs that stole the weapons came in and received their orders. Bruce wondered what the other deleted sections contained. He flipped through seeing not only more orders to goons, but also to police officers.

Knowing this could lead to more Bruce hacked into the computer systems of the warehouse. The computers were empty, but he knew he could find files of interest somewhere. He reconstructed the files using the device and came up with useless transfer documents that were years old. He continued to flip through when a file caught his eye. Bruce opened it up to find all of Joker's men that were assigned to inflation of the police force. He did background checks on all the names and sure enough they were employed by the police force.

Bruce leaned back in his chair. _This is all the information I will need. It proves that Joker was preforming illegal activities before the trial. Now all I need is a defense attorney, and I know exactly where to find one._

* * *

Anothe chapter in the books. We had some conversation and then ended with some thoughts and actions. Some Bat hacking in this chapter. Next chapter will not be a chapter you will want to miss. I am not going to tell you what happens, but I think this chapter gives enough hints at what might be going down. Anyways I release that now that I wrote the chapter I might have more time then I said at the beginning, but whatever. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you will come back for the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

A little break here in the writing, but I had to do writing for school so I got a little burnt out. Now am I back and ready to write. Nothing will stand in the way between me and this story. One random not I have is isn't Von Karma and Pyg similar. Both strive for there visions of perfection. Anyways I just want to be clear about one thing before I we get started. I think at the beginning of the story I wrote something about reviews. I don't remember what I exactly said, but I might have said something to discourage it. This is not true. I completely to open to reviews of all kind and I don't mind receiving criticism. I know I am not the perfect writer. Anyways now onto the chapter.

* * *

April 21st

4:28 P.M.

Gotham City

Pauli's Diner

Phoenix watched as Maya stuffed down another burger. He was still amazed that she could eat so much and still stay so skinny. It was really a amazing. She finished the last bite of her burger and pointed at Phoenix's half eaten chicken sandwich, "You gonna eat that?"

Phoenix looked down at his sandwich and sighed, "No, you can have it."

Maya reached across the table and pulled the sandwich towards her. "You know, you would eat more of you are burgers," Maya said over a mouthful.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and looked into his wallet. "I am going to be penniless by the time you're done."

"Don't be such a grouch. This is fun! And a tradition."

"I guess, whatever you say." As much as Phoenix complained he really didn't mind it to much. It was nice to finally get back to some of the traditions he and Maya had before being disbarred. It was nice just to be back with Maya in general. It really was a long 7 years.

"That's more like it!"

"So where do you want to go after this?" Phoenix asked.

"Um..." Maya put a finger to her face clearly thinking. Phoenix couldn't help but notice how cute she was like that. "I know!" she said as she clamped her hands together in front of her, "we can go to the mall."

"Fine, as long as you promise not to spend too much money."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise Nick." She said over her shoulder as they walked out.

April 21st

5:57 P.M.

Gotham City

Mall

Phoenix trudged behind Maya as she bounced from store to store. Phoenix carried several large bags and a lot less cash, much to his sadness. He was glad he could make Maya so happy. It was obvious she hadn't been to a mall in a long time, or even ever.

Phoenix watched as she picked up a top and asked, "What do you think of this one?"

"Don't you think you have enough already?" asked Phoenix.

"Come on Nick just this one more."

"No."

Maya put on her best puppy dog look, "Please Nick."

Phoenix looked at her face and knew he couldn't resist it, "Ugh, fine, but we go straight back to the hotel after this."

"Deal." With that Maya bounced off towards the register to check out. With Phoenix of course, after all, he had the money.

April 21st

6:34 P.M.

Gotham City

Gotham City Royal Hotel

Phoenix and Maya rushed through the pouring rain into the hotel. The walked into the elavator and pressed their floor number. Maya started shivering in the evlavator and huddled next to Phoenix. The elavator door opened and they headed down the hall to their room.

Phoenix entered the key into the hole and opened the door. He let Maya walk in first and followed behind her. "Ah the good old room," commented Maya as they entered.

"Yep," Phoenix said as he found the light switch. He flipped on the switch when Maya and Phoenix yelped in surprise. Their was a man in a red costume standing before them. He wore a small black eye mask and carried some pole. Phoenix turned around to be startled again. Right behind him was the Batman. Phoenix threw a punch out of instinct which Batman quickly blocked. Batman then used his other hand to shove Phoenix onto the ground. "You can come with is the hard way or the easy way," said Batman.

"I am not going with you!" said Phoenix as he got off the ground and charged at Batman. Batman slid out of the way in one quick motion and knocked Phoenix to the ground.

"Hard way it is then. Robin, get the girl."

"Got it," said Robin.

"You're not going anywhere near Maya!" shouted Phoenix as he threw a punch hitting Batman in the face. Phoenix tried charging past Batman, but was grabbed by Batman and thown into the wall. Batman started pushing Phoenix's arm up his back and pulled out an injection.

Meanwhile Robin approached Maya. "I am just gonna put this injection in you. It won't hurt, it is just going to knock you out for a little bit." As Robin got closer Maya pulled out a can of pepper spray and sprayed it in Robin's eyes. "Ah! Damn that stings!" Robin said as he held his eyes.

Batman rolled his eyes and went to inject Phoenix. Just when he was about to inject it Maya jumped in and tried to tackle Batman. This had caused Batman to lose a little grip on Phoenix and caused him to inject Maya instead. Maya fell to the floor and Batman looked up to see a fist flying at him. Phoenix landed one punch to Batman's jaw, but the second one was easily blocked. Batman twisted Phoenix's wrist causing him to yelp in pain. Batman spun Phoenix around and pushed him face first into the ground. Phoenix started getting up to attack again before he felt something go into his neck and he blacked out.

"Pepper spray Robin?" Batman said in a sarcastic tone.

"I wasn't expecting it!"

"Sure you weren't, now help me load them into the batwing on the roof."

"It was unfortunate we had to take them this way," said Robin as he picked up Maya.

"It was their choice. I didn't expect them to go down without a fight. Not their style."

"True." said Robin as the passenger door to the batwing closed. Batman and Robin climbed into the front and punched the boost back to the batcave.

* * *

The second showdown between these two are in the books. Much more clearly in Batman's favor, but not Robin's.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys, my school is just finishing up so I will probably start getting more chances to write. I don't really have much to say other than that so I will get right into the chapter.

* * *

April 21st

7:04 P.M.

Gotham City

Batcave

Phoenix awoke with a start to a dim lit room. He tried to move but found himself strapped to the chair. He looked around to notice he was in a cave of some sorts and that Batman was standing right there. "Where am I?" asked Phoenix.

"You're in my batcave."

"What do you want from me?"

"I am going to show you some things."

Phoenix looked around some more and noticed someone was missing. He turned to Batman, "Where is she?"

"Your girlfriend is fine, she is in another part of the batcave."

"Take me to her."

"She can wait."

"Now!" Phoenix said through gritted teeth."

"Fine." Batman unstrapped Phoenix and led him over to another part of the batcave. They went through a door to the place Maya and Robin was. She was still knocked out and Phoenix sighed in relief. "See she's fine," said Batman.

"When will she wake up?"

"When we inject her with this," Batman was holding a shot with liquid in it.

"Wake her up."

"We don't need her right now."

"Well I do! Give me that!" Phoenix walked over and grabbed the shot in Batman's hand. Batman didn't let go and used his other hand to shove Phoenix off him. Phoenix stumbled backwards and fell down. Phoenix got back up and tried to charge again until Robin tackled him from the side. "Let me go!" Phoenix demanded

"Relax," said Batman, "we will wake her up. We just can't let you do it because it needs to be put in correctly."

"Do it now!"

Batman walked over and injected the shot into Maya. Maya awoke with a start and looked around. "Where am I? And why does my head hurt so bad."

"You are in the the batcave Maya," said Phoenix. Robin let go of Phoenix and Phoenix walked up to Maya. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, my head just hurts. Really bad."

"You hit your head pretty hard after you tried to tackle me," said Batman.

Phoenix unstrapped Maya and helped her out of the chair. "What are we doing her?" Maya asked Phoenix.

"I am about to find out myself," answered Phoenix.

Batman motioned for them to follow him and they did. He lead them into the main room to a large computer in the center. Batman sat down and typed somethings into the computer, which pulled up some videos and files. "This is why I brought you here," said Batman as he turned around.

"What is this?" Phoenix asked.

"This is evidence."

"Evidence for what?"

"To prove you were wrong about the Joker." Batman turned his chair back around and clicked one of the files. Up popped a video of the Joker sneaking into Dent's office and laying the bomb. It then cut to the explosion that killed one and left Dent in critical condition. Batman then clicked the video that showed the Joker giving orders to his men. It included the order to kill the board and to trick Phoenix into defending him. "The Joker is not an innocent man Phoenix," Batman said as he got up.

"Where was this evidence before?" Phoenix asked.

"Deleted. The Joker wiped them from the system."

"Then how do you get them?"

"This isn't my first case."

Phoenix looked back at the screens, _I don't know if I can trust this man yet, but there is clearly enough evidence here._ "What about those officers you attacked at the circus the other day?"

"Do you really want to know why?"

"Yes!"

"Fine." Batman turned to the computer and pulled up a new file. It showed the doll like monsters and the process that Pyg went through to turn people into this. "This is why I had to attack them. If I didn't get in innocent people would die."

Maya looked as though she was almost worried and sad. "That is pretty brutal Nick."

Phoenix looked at the pictures, "Yeah, it is. What do want from me Batman?"

"I need you to be my defense attorney."

"What! Why would you want me?"

"Because I trust you."

"After I tried to put you behind bars?"

"You were tricked. I think you really do believe in justice."

Phoenix looked around and decided, "I'm going to defend you, but only because of this evidence. I don't trust you yet."

"Fair enough, because I don't trust you either." I will take you back to your hotel room, but I will have to inject you guys again."

"Go ahead," said Phoenix. Batman grabbed two injections and placed them into Maya and Phoenix. As soon as they knocked out Batman picked them up and placed them into the batmobile.

Batman turned to Robin, "Give me all the evidence so I can leave it with Phoenix." Robin turned around and handed him a flash that contained all the evidence. Batman grabbed the drive and got into the front of the batmobile and drove the back to the hotel.

* * *

Looks like they are finally on the same team, but will they stay that way? I am not going to tell you because that would spoil my own story. Anways I hope you enjoyed the story. I know this chapter was a little shorter, but I think there wasn't as much happening in this chapter. We stayed in one place and with one group this time around so I don't think it needed to be as long. So there you go.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, I am back for another chapter. This story might start looking a little different because I got some great advice from my favorite author on fanfiction. JordanPhoenix. If you haven't read her stories I highly recommend them. She is a light year ahead of my writing, so if you get the chance check out her stories. She seriously will blow you away, specially if you are a Phoenix/Maya fan like me. Anyways hopefully this story is a more enjoyable reading experience for you guys.

* * *

April 21st

7:48 P.M.

Gotham City

Royal Hotel

Phoenix awoke to find himself back on his hotel room bed. He sat up and glanced over at Maya who was still sleeping like a rock. He sighed in relief and layed back down next to her. He rubbed his temple and glanced back over at Maya. She looked so at peace in her sleep. A peace he greatly longed for at the moment.

Phoenix began running his hand through Maya's hair as he thought. His was greatfully conflicted from the last turn of events. _I came here to assert me as a figure of truth and justice again, but all I have run into is faliure. I let a mad man out in the streets and convicted someone who seemed to be fighting for the same things I am. Although I am still am not sure about this Batman either. What does he have to hide under that mask?_ Phoenix continued caressing Maya's hair as he thought.

It seemed there wasn't to many things Phoenix was sure about anymore. Ever since his disbarment he realized the world was a ruthless place. He needed to be more sure about everything. Yet, he still failed. He became reckless enough that a few tricks had caused him to defend the wrong man. _How can I always find truth? Is it possible? If it isn't possible then what is the point of what I am doing. For every good thing I do, I can turn right around and set a mad back on the streets._ Phoenix questionEd in his mind.

Phoenix stopped his thoughts for a moment and glanced back down at Maya. It seemed she was still sleeping. The steady motion of her breathing captivated him. The peace in her gave her a beauty that could not be matched. At least not to Phoenix.

Phoenix leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "If there is one thing I am certain about, it's my love for you," Phoenix whispered in her ear. Phoenix layed his head back down on his pillow, _If only I could draw up the courage to say that while she is awake._ He sighed and turned over and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

Maya smiled as she heard Phoenix lay back down on his pillow. She had been awake the whole time. _Well now I know he loves me, now I just gotta find my courage,_ she thought to herself, _Where's Pearly when you need her._

Maya layed there thinking of how things were before the disbarment. She longed for how things used to be with the three. She knew that things had changed though. For better or for worse. Phoenix had a daughter now and she greatly matured the years they were apart. She turned her head around once she heard Phoenix's snoring. Sure enough he was asleep. She looked at him and thought about what he said a did earlier, _Maybe things won't be like they were, but doesn't mean that things can't be better._

Maya leaned over to Phoenix and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Goodnight Nick. I love you too." Satisfied with that she turned back around and closed her eyes to go to sleep.

April 21st

7:51 P.M.

Gotham City

Old Arkham Asylum

Joker pushed up the door to the building causing a loud squeak which echoed throughout the room. The Joker pushed the door closed behind him. "Craaaane, you here Crane?" No answer. Joker began walking through the dark room stumbling into things as he went. "You know Crane, you should really light your place better." He called into the halls.

Wandering through the halls the Joker rounded the corner to a large glass tube and a man like figure in front of it. "There you are Crane, I have been looking all over for you." The man slowly turned around and the light lit his face. He was stitched exactly the same way as a scarecrows face is stitched. His face looked like it was made from the same material as a scarecrow. "You looking as good as ever Crane," said the Joker.

"Joker, you come to meet your fears?"

"No, I have a little different proposal for you."

"Give me one good read why I shouldn't has you right now."

"Because if you listen to me you will be gasing the whole city."

Crane's curiosity was clearly piked, "Go on, I am listening."

"My plan is actually quite simple. I am going to gas the whole city, eliminating anyone's ability to fight back. I make off with all the guns and ammunition, and bombs, and vests, and money, and-"

"I get the point Joker, but what are you gonna do with all this?"

"I am going to storm the Mayor's office and take over the city. All the rules and regulations make this city boring for everyone else, so I am going to give them some fun and true freedom. Hahaha-"

"What is in it for me?"

"I'll give you new toys to build your fear toxin, and some test subjects to boot. How does that sound?"

"I will build your laughing gas, but be warned, if you break your promise you will be shown your fears."

"Fair enough, then it's a deal."

"What about the cops?"

"I have infiltrated every level of the police force. The ones that still good are already on the execution list."

"Wait a minute Joker, you know as well as me that none of this will work unless we take out Batman."

"Leave that to me Crane."

"You don't just kill Batman."

"Oh but I have already begun," the Joker let another long laugh which echoed down the halls as he left the Asylum. Crane turned around and began working on the gas the Joker wanted. Crane didn't believe that this would work or even get very far, but the Joker seemed to be able to make things work and he has no one to work his fear toxin on. Crane figured it might work.

April 21st

8:03 P.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce trudged up the stairs to his room. Today was a long day. He reached his door and swung to door open to Alfred. Alfred turned to Bruce and said, "I assume you won't be going out tonight."

"No Alfred."

"I see," Alfred said as he turned to grab some tea for Bruce, "I also assume your day wasn't to great either."

"It was hell," Bruce said as he flopped himself on the bed. "I got the attorney at least, but I still doubt if he is on my side."

"You are going to have to trust him sir," Alfred commented while he handed Bruce the tea, "I think this Mr. Wright is a good man sir, he was just lead astray. I think you can get him back on the right path."

"I hope so, but I can't be to trusting Alfred."

"Quite. Will you be going to bed right away."

"I need rest Alfred."

"Fair enough, goodnight sir."

"Night Alfred," Bruce responded as Alfred closed the door behind him.

Alone with his thoughts for the first time in what seemed like forever, Bruce began to calculate the possible acts of the Joker. Bruce knew the Joker was going to act quick, whatever his plan was. _This Wright better not fool around. I don't like giving Joker this kind of freedom._ Bruce turned over and closed his eyes, _Wright better get my name cleared, for his sake as well._

April 21st

10:08 P.M.

Gotham City

Falcone Shipping Yard

A police car silently pulled up to the building. Inside was the police Captain and his young deputy. The deputy looked puzzled and turned to the sheriff, "What are we doing here? We never got orders to come here."

"I know, but I thought the Assistant Chief wasn't telling us every, so I did some digging. I found out there are many things Falcone is getting away with and I won't stand for it."

"You can go digging into the files without permission."

"But the Assistant Chief was deleting them. He was obstructing justice."

"If you are sure about this."

"We'll be fine, he'll never see us coming." The two officers opened their doors and climbed out of the car. They both pulled out their handguns and began sneaking towards the entrance.

They reached the door and the Captain tried the door. He was shocked to find it opened. The Captain looked for a moment before motioning for them to go in. The building was pitch black and the light switch was no where to be found. Suddenly they heard the door slam behind them. The lights instantly flashe on and two gunshots rang out, hitting each of the officers and causing them to collapse to the ground.

An man walked out of the group. He was dressed in a white suit and had grayish black hair. He walked up and kneeled next to the two officers. The deputy was already dead, but the Captain was still alive. Falcone looked at the Captain and spoke in a slight Italian accent, "If only you knew this was a set up by the Joker. I guess we kind of saved you from the Joker's plans for this city. Gotham's changing, and people like you will be left behind."

The Captain didn't respond to Falcone. He just stared. Hate and anger filled what little life was left in his eyes before he died. Falcone laughed and motioned for his men to pick up the bodies. He wiped his hands off and smiled, "It has begun."

* * *

My longest chapter is in the book. I hope to have even longer chapters in the future. And once again a big shoutout to JordanPhoenix for the advice to become a better writer. Please read her stories if you haven't yet. Oh and I don't know if I will get to this story as much since that I now started my second story. This will still be my mai focus and the first thing I write, but can't guarantee I will get to this story as fast.


	19. Chapter 19

Hey guys, back to writing this after starting my Halo story. I will kind of be hopping back and forth so I apologize if I don't get chapters up as quickly. I know I mentioned it last chapter, but I want to make sure you all know. That is all I had ave to say so here we go.

* * *

April 22nd

7:04 A.M.

Gotham City

Royal Hotel

Phoenix awoke and sat up in the bed. He stretched his arms out and rubbed his eyes. He climbed out of bed and walked over to the sink and poured himself a cup of water. He turned and looked back at Maya who was still sleeping with her back to him. He admired the beauty of her hair down her back as he put the cup to his lips. He noticed that she had changed into the clothes she used for sleeping so she must have got up while he was asleep.

Wright put the cup down and pulled out his phone to check the time. He flipped it open to see a text from what said to be Batman. It read, 'You need to hurry. Joker's planning something big.' Phoenix looked at the time at his phone and decided to get going. He wanted to try and see if he could try and get the trial in today.

Phoenix walked over to Maya and gently shook her awake. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she looked at Phoenix. She sat up in bed, stretched, and rubbed much to a similar fashion of Phoenix. She looked back at Phoenix, "Morning Nick."

"Good morning Maya. You need to get up and get ready as fast as possible."

Maya looked at him puzzled, "Why?"

"Because I need to get down to the courthouse as soon as possible."

She looked at him for a moment and shrugged, "Okay, whatever you say." She and Nick got ready in no less than a half hour and caught a cab to the courthouse. Phoenix knew that the Joker was dangerous and that he had no room for risk, but this Batman is a masked man with no clear motives. Phoenix was going to get him acquitted to stop this madman, but he would keep an eye on him.

April 22nd

8:09 A.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse

The judge studied the papers that were laying on his disk. Across from him sat Phoenix and Maya watching and waiting for an answer. The judge pushed his glasses up and looked at Phoenix puzzled, "Didn't you just convict this man yesterday?"

"Yes, your honor."

"Then why do you want to defend him not even a day after the trial?" the judge asked.

Phoenix already had an answer to these questions waiting. He proceeded to tell the judge, "I have had new evidence come to light, and my job is to find the truth in a case."

The judge nodded and looked back down at the papers. Maya leaned over to Phoenix and asked, "I think he will have a problem with the fact that Batman isn't in custody," she whispered.

"I hope not," Phoenix whispered back to her.

The judge looked back up from the papers and said, "It is highly unconventional to have a trial for someone who isn't in police custody."

"Do to the dangers that face him if he is a in custody, I believe that staying out of custody would be safer for my client. I mean he has helped put a lot of the criminals he would be with."

"But if he is found guilty?"

"He has already agreed to turn himself in without protest."

The judge thought for a moment before agreeing, "I will alow it. You can have one day for preparation so you are on even ground with the prosecution."

Phoenix opened his mouth to answer befor Maya butted in, "Make it today! The defense is ready."

The judge thought at a moment before looking at his schedule, "Fair enough. The trial will be at 3:00 P.M. today."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief before getting up and shaking hands with the judge while saying, "Thank you so much your honor." Phoenix turned around and exited the judge's office and walked down the hall. "That went a lot better than expected," Phoenix said to Maya.

"We are going to kick butt in court later!" She said pumping her fists. Phoenix chuckled at her enthusiasm while he opened the cab door for her. Phoenix climbed inside after her and pulled out his phone and saw a text from an anonymous number, 'If you acquit Batman there will be pain for you. But mostly for your little assistant. Ha. Ha. Ha. - Joker.' Phoenix froze for several seconds before Maya's voice snapped him out of his fozen state, "What's wrong Nick?" she asked.

Phoenix was having a mini court battle in his head on wether or not to tell her. _It is probably best if I keep this from her and let Batman knew so he can help me. He is my only option, and an option I don't trust._ He swallowed before turning to Maya with a reassuring grin, "It's Nothing." Phoenix looked back down at his phone and thought, _Maybe I should drop the case. I can't risk Maya's life._

 _But I can't run from the truth. I am going to have to trust this Batman._

 _But I have no idea who he is or what he really stands for._

 _So you are just going to let a lunatic run free to harm other people's loved ones?_

 _No, I can't let that happen. I am going to have to trust my own strength and Batman's._

Maya studied Phoenix as he had his inner courtroom battle. S _omething isn't right. Nick is hiding something from me and I am going to find out. Looks like I will have to put my own detective skills to work, or I could just channel Sherlock Holmes,_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Sorry for the delayed update, but I guess it wasn't to long of a wait. Feel free to review, follow, favorite, or run from my story.


	20. Chapter 20

Another trial today! I will write this in similar style or maybe different than the last trial. I am not sure so I will see when I start writing. I thought my first trial was ok, but I want this one to be longer and try to get it to be more intense. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

* * *

April 22nd

2:50 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby 3

Phoenix nervously paced the lobby before the trial. Millions of thoughts still raced through his mind on what to do about the trial. He didn't want to put Maya in danger, but he didn't want this maniac. He stopped for a moment to rub his hands through his hair and glance at his watch, and then instantly resumed his pacing.

Maya observed this from one of the nearby benches and decided to confront him on the text she saw on his phone. She got up from her seat and approached Phoenix. She grabbed his arm and spun him to face her. She sighed before starting, "I know why you are nervous... I saw the text Nick."

"What text?"

"Don't play dumb with me Nick! I know he threatened me, but I don't care."

Phoenix grabbed her shoulders, "But I do! I can't put your life in danger again!" Phoenix looked down, "Not again."

Maya pulled Phoenix's head up a little a looked into his eyes. She smiled and said, "I'll be ok Nick. There are more people's lives at danger then just mine."

"Yes but..."

"No buts! We made a promise to fight for the truth no matter what! I will be ok. I promise."

"I don't know if I can protect you, and I can't trust Batman completely."

"You can trust me Nick," just then the bailiff approached them and informed them court was starting. Maya turned to Phoenix and said, "Let's knock'em dead."

Phoenix smiled at her enthusiasm and turned towards the door to the courtroom. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

April 22nd

3:00 P.M.

Gotham City

Courtroom 3

Phoenix stood behind his bench as he waited for the prosecutor. The door opened across the away and the prosecutor entered. The proscutor was tall and had more muscles than a bodybuilder. He was wearing an sleeveless suit that had a biker look to it. He gave a devilish grin and stepped into his position behind the proscutor bench.

The Judge pounded his gravel and loudly announced, "Court is now in session! Your opening statement Mr. Payne."

Phoenix's eyes bulged at the name and loudly yelled, "HOLD IT! Are you related to Winston Payne?"

"I am his brother, Josh Payne! I am the strongest attorney around," he said while flexing his muscles, "Unlike my weak and useless brother. You will go down Wright!"

Phoenix began sweating, "Uh... Right." _I like the other Payne much better._

Maya put a finger on her chin and whispered to Phoenix, "Wow! I never would have guessed that considering Winston is a complete wimp. This is gonna be tough."

"True, but he is still a Payne," said Phoenix.

The Judge pounded his gravel and spoke to Payne, "Your opening statement Mr. Payne."

Josh flexed his muscles again and spoke, "We believe that we have substantial evidence to convict the Batman. Thanks to our puny lawyer over there."

Phoenix began sweating again, _I am NOT puny! But I did shoot myself in the foot pretty good._

"Your first witness please," said the Judge.

"Certainly," Josh said. A security guard entered the room and took his place behind the witness stand. He was pretty average sized and had long hair. Josh cleared his throat then demanded, "Name and occupation!"

"My name is Frank Jones and I am a security guard for the Circus of Strange."

"Alright, can you tell me what happened around 8:00 P.M. on April 20th."

"Certainly," said Frank. "I was standing guard at my usual position at the front gate. I saw Batman and Robin approaching from a distance. I told them they weren't allowed to enter and they attacked me. When I came to my boss was arrested and Batman was gone."

"You may now cross-examine the witness Mr. Wright," said the Judge.

 _A pretty flawless testimony, I am going have to press him on his statements,_ thought Phoenix. He listened to the statement again and shouted, "HOLD IT," on the last sentence in Frank's statement. Phoenix cleared his throat and asked, "You said that this Valentin character was your boss correct?"

"That is right."

"How long have you worked for him?"

"I was employed last time he was in Gotham City, so about a year."

"And you never noticed these stange doll creatures walking around?"

"Nope."

Maya turned to Phoenix and said, "He's lying Nick."

"I know," whispered Phoenix.

"And I recognize his name too. I don't know from where though," she said with a finger to her chin.

 _She's right, but where have I seen it?_ Phoenix hand his finger rubbing his chin in a thinking manner. Then it hit him, _That's right! I saw his name in the Joker's files. He must be one of the payed off guards Joker sends around._

"Are you done whispering to each other?" Payne said, obviously annoyed. "The rest of the court is waiting for you pitiful defense."

Phoenix smirked, "TAKE THAT!" he shouted and showed the USB drive.

"What is that?" asked that Judge,

"This has a file showing all the people Joker has inserted and payed off. And one of them is Frank Jones."

"Wait!" shouted Josh, " Where did you get this 'evidence'?"

Phoenix started sweating, "Uh... I got it from uh, Batman."

"Batman!" Josh pounded his fist on the desk, "The man you can create a video from just a dropped paper clip? How do we know he didn't forge this to cover his ass."

"You have had charges of forgery in the past Mr. Wright," said the Judge.

"Which he was cleared of!" Maya shouted.

Phoenix scratched the back of his head, "Uh... Well, we will have to check it, but I am sure it is real." _I hope._

"Fair enough. We will take a one hour recess to assess the evidence presented," annouced the Judge.

"OBJECTION!" Phoenix shouted, "A fifteen minute recess would suffice because I want Valentin on the stand."

"Seems like a reasonable idea. We will check the evidence while we cross-examine Valentin."

"No!" yelled Payne, "I think that this witness will be useless to the court."

"Overruled seeing that Valentin is Mr. Jones employer he could offer good insight on what Jones knows. Fifteen minute recess starts now," the Judge said as he pounded down his gravel.

April 22nd

3:31 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby 3

Phoenix and Maya exited the courtroom. Phoenix sat on the bench and looked over the evidence and the testimony. Maya bounced up to him and said, "That was great Nick! But why ask for Valentin if you have evidence already?"

"It is always good to have more evidence for you, and Valentin should provide that."

"Do you think he will tell us anything?"

"If he admits to mutilating people I think he will tell the truth when it comes to this. Besides I can get him to cooperate if he doesn't." Phoenix smiled.

"True," she said as she sat next to Phoenix. She begun looking over the stuff Phoenix was looking at. They sat in relative silence until the bailiff called the people back to the courtroom to continue the trial.

April 22nd

3:45 P.M.

Gotham City

Courtroom 3

Everyone reentered the courtroom and took their places. The Judge pounded his gravel and annouced, "Order in the court! Mr. Payne is your witness ready?"

"As ready as he will ever be," Payne sighed in response. They brought the stange man in. He had small lips and scars on each sid of his cheeks. He was slightly overweight and was average in height. He took his place behind the stand. "Name and occupation."

"I am Pyg. Pyg makes perfection."

"What is that?" asked the Judge.

"Just roll with it," Josh said. He turned to Valentin and held up a picture of Frank Jones. "Can you tell me about this man."

Pyg squealed and giggled. He begun to speak, "This man has helped Pyg. He has helped Pyg perfect maaaany of my dollotrons. My perfect dollotrons. He has helped me with mother goat. Oh, Mother Goat. Why can't I please her? Nothing pleases Mother Goat!" Pyg shouted into the air. "Oh but I will please her. I will perfect all of you."

"Who is Mother Goat?" asked the Judge.

"It is a wooden statue. It is constantly repeating 'you can do better.'" Payne replied.

Maya turned to Phoenix and whispered, "He is craaazy Nick." Phoenix just shrugged.

"Uh... Ok you may now cross-examine Mr. Wright," the Judge said.

Phoenix nodded as he listened to the statement. He shouted "HOLD IT!" when Pyg talked about his dollotrons. "Aren't dollotrons these doll creatures?" Phoenix said holding a picture.

"Yes, are you taking care of my dollotrons? They get scared without the Pyg." Valentin replied.

"Um... Anyways," Phoenix slammed his hands on his desk, "this proves that Mr. Jones knew about Valentin's actions and refused to report them. In fact he was an accomplice in the act. Making him guilty of crimes as well." Phoenix put his hands on his hips and smirked.

"Objection!" shouted Payne, "This man is clearly mentally ill and can't be trusted."

Phoenix pointed his finger across the way and yelled, "Objection! He has told the truth about everything else. Including his dollotrons."

"Just because he can remember one thing right doesn't mean all will be right. This man is clearly insane," reasoned Payne.

The Judge slammed down his gravel and said, "I think Mr. Payne is right about this one Mr. Wright."

"But..." Phoenix weakly protested.

"No buts. This man can clearly not think straight. I dismiss this witness," the Judge pounded his gravel, "Court will go into recess until we get news on the files." The Judge pounded down his gravel and people began shuffling out of the courtroom.

 _Damn it. I sure hope that evidence I got is real. I rather not be accused of forging evidence again,_ Phoenix thought as he left the courtroom.

April 22nd

4:02 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby 3

Maya walked over to Phoenix, who was sitting on the bench, and handed him a water. She sat down next to him and began to speak, "So what is the plan now?"

Phoenix turned to her, "We wait and hope that the evidence wasn't forged."

"So basically plan A," Maya said with a sigh, "Can I ask you something Nick?"

"Sure."

Maya took a deep breath, "What if the evidence is forged? What do we do then?"

"Then I get disbarred again."

Maya clenched her fists in front of her and said, "Don't worry Nick! I will protect you better than the Steel Samurai."

Phoenix chuckled a little and said sarcastically, "Oh I feel much better now."

Maya puffed out her cheeks, "Hey! I am being serious!"

"I know you were," Phoenix pulled her closer to him, "It is always nice to have a friend that will stick by you."

"You know it old man."

Phoenix smiled and turned to see the bailiff approaching. The bailiff alerted them that Gordon was back and ready to make the call. Phoenix nodded in understanding and got up.

April 22nd

4:21 P.M.

Gotham City

Courtroom 3

Phoenix entered the courtroom to an already full room, including Gordon behind the witness stand. He took his place behind the defense bench and waited. The Judge pounded his gravel, "I don't want to waste anymore time so Commissioner Gordon, please tell the verdict on the evidence that was presented."

Gordon nodded and pulled a paper from his uniform. He unfolded and began to read the note, "After extensive research and information we can now make a call on the authenticity of this evidence that was presented to the court. After further review of the details on these files I can now say that this evidence was forged." Phoenix's heart dropped. He used his elbows to brace him as he held his head from the sudden dizziness he was feeling. The crowd burst into murmurs and Maya felt a crushing sadness for Phoenix. She looked down at him sympathetically and rubbed his back. Gordon cleared his throat and finished the last part of the note, "Signed, James Cary." Maya heard the name and instantly thought, _I know that name! He might have been on the files, which means I could say he had a motive for that 'decision.' I might be able to safe Nick after all._

The Judge pounded down his gravel and annouced, "Mr. Wright! I believe you know the penalty for such an act."

Phoenix slowly nodded his head, still not looking up. He head Payne's laughter from across the room.

The Judge pounded his gravel again, "Mr. Wright I hear by stri-"

"Wait!" Maya interpreted from the defense's bench, "I can prove Nick's innocence!"

Josh bounded his fist on his desk and yelled, "You are just his assistant! You will do no such thing as that little lady."

"Hey!" Maya yelled back, "You have nothing to lose expect you life. Considering your name is on the files. You are just trying to cover your butt."

Josh pounded his desk in anger and shouted, "I am tire of this crap! Hand down the verdict Your Honor."

The Judge looked at Maya's pleading eyes that had tears welling up in them. He took a deep breath and said, "I can see how listening to her argument can hurt the court, so I give her permission to state her argument."

 _Hah! The puppy dog face works every time,_ Maya thought to herself. She cleared her throat, "I want Mr. Gordon here to read the name of the man who checked this evidence."

The Judge nodded and motioned for Gordon to read it again. He pulled back out the paper and said, "Signed James Cary," he said as he turned the note so the court could see.

Maya smiled, "I want everyone to remember that name as I show you the names on the file." Maya grabbed the USB port and went over to the computer. She inserted the USB and pulled up the names of people. _I hope he didn't erase his name. Please don't have erased it,_ she thought as she scrolled down to his name. She saw the name and pumped her fists in the air and shouted, "Yes!"

The Judge cleared his throat and said, "The court would like to see too Ms. Fey."

"Oh sorry," she said as she turned the computer to the court, "As you can all see the person who checked this evidence had the name on the list himself. Therefore it is very likely that he said it was forged just to cover his behind!" The crowd erupted into conversation.

The Judge pounded down his gravel and spoke, "That certainly seems like a very likely possibility. I think the court needs an outsid source that has no ties or biased opinions on the matter."

"Objection!" Payne shouted, "That is ridiculous and complete waste of the court's time."

"Overruled Mr. Payne. That argument is weak and the evidence clearly states that this man who checked the evidence was biased. This court will go into recess until the outside source looks at the evidence," announced the Judge. He pounded down his gravel to dismiss the crowd and people began shuffling out.

April 22nd

4:41 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby 3

Maya shuffled proudly out of the courtroom until she was grabbed by her arm and pulled into a crushing hug. She looked up to see Phoenix who said to her, "Thank you."

"Ack... Crushing... Me," Maya choked out. Phoenix let go of her and apologized. She smiled and said, "I told you I would protect you. You did it all those times so it was high time I returned the favor," she said with a grin.

He smiled back at her and thanked her again. He led her over to the couch and sat down with her and began speaking, "Maya... can I tell you something?"

"Uh... Yeah," Maya said, wondering why the serious tone.

Phoenix took a deep breath and started, "You've always been my greatest and most loyal friends. You've stuck with me through thick and thin and never gave up on me, even when I had. You have helped me countless times and even saved my career just a few minutes ago," Maya watched intently as he took a deep breath again and continued, "You have been a great friend and somewhat more of a friend to me. You mean a lot to me."

Maya's mind races with thoughts and questions and what he said means. She decided to ask a straightforward question, "What do you mean by that Nick."

"I mean-" just then the bailiff announced that court was immediately starting. Phoenix cursed, _Damn it! Why such awful timing! I finally got the nerve to tell he now I lose it. Now I got to find that courage again!_ He and Maya got up from their seat and reentered the courtroom with the crowd.

April 22nd

5:02 P.M.

Gotham City

Courtroom 3

The crowd filtered into the courtroom and to their places. In a couple minutes everyone was in their places with Phoenix and Maya behind the defense bench, and Payne behind the proscutor' bench. Gordon was behind the witness stand and the Judge was already at his seat. He pounded the gravel down and said, "Now that everyone is ready, I would like to hear Gordon's assessment immediately."

"Absolutely," Gordon said, "We sent this to an outside source with no knowledge of the case whatsoever, and he reached the conclusion that this evidence is authentic."

Phoenix breathed a sigh of relief as the Judge pounded his gravel and announced, "The court hearby accepts this as evi-"

"Objection!" Payne shouted from the proscutor bench, "We now have two contradicting reports, so there is no clear answer to which is right."

Phoenix pointed across the room and yelled back, "Objection! Your memory might be fading Payne, but we quite clearly proved that the last report clearly was biased and had motivation to call the evidence fake."

"Mr. Wright is correct. The court accepts this as evidence." the Judge announced despite Payne's growling.

Phoenix laughed, "Looks like I'm 'Wright' again."

"Wow Nick, what a lame pun," Maya commented. _I thought it was great,_ thought Phoenix.

"No puns in my courtroom Mr. Wright." the Judge ordered.

Phoenix rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "Sorry Your Honor."

"It seems that with this evidence there is only one clear verdict. I find the defendant... Not Guilty," the Judge said pounding down his gravel. "Court is dismissed."

* * *

Sorry for the wait, but I wanted to fit my whole trial into one chapter. It is my longest chapter yet, but it isn't to long. I hope you enjoyed because I thought this was better than my first trial. I hope.


	21. Chapter 21

Wow! 3 1/2 months without an update. I am really sorry to any of my readers I just caught up with summer vacation and then school and all that great stuff. My school year is kinda back in swing and I am in the groove so I will try to update more. Well I will get on to the long awaited chapter without further ado.

* * *

April 22nd

5:10 P.M.

Gotham City

Courthouse Lobby 3

Phoenix exited the courtroom with Maya close behind. He continued straight to from the courtroom to the door avoiding reporters from the harping press. He ducked and dodged his way to the door avoiding an especially persistent reporter from The Daily Planet. He opened the door for Maya and stepped into freezing rain. The rain was an odd mixture of ice and water particles. He turned to Maya to see her shivering to her bones in only her spirit medium clothes. Phoenix sighed and pulled the wet jacket off his back and put it around Maya. She startled a little bit from the unexpected contact but looked up at Phoenix with a blush. "T-Thanks Nick," was all she managed to stutter out. She inwardly cursed herself for not be so flustered at the smallest gesture.

Phoenix looked down at her, paying no attention to how flustered she was, and smiled. "Don't mention it." He turned back to the road and waved down a nearby taxi. He and Maya quickly climbed into the back seat and shut the door. Phoenix turned to the taxi driver, "Take us back to the Gotha-"

"Make that the nearest burger joint!" interjected Maya. _I could've swore I just heard my wallet cry_ _,_ Phoenix sadly thought. He opened his mouth to protest, but promptly shut it knowing how his arguments go with Maya.

The taxi driver just shrugged and pulled away from the curb and into the street. Maya took this moment of silence to steal a glance over at Phoenix who was soaked at this point. _Gosh, he is hot right now. Wait a minute Maya I thought we've been over this. We've known each other how long and he still hasn't confessed, there are no feelings there right? Or maybe he is just scared like me. He could very possibly love me and just not want to ruin our friendship. I like that idea better._ Maya could feel her face heating up once again and quickly looked out the window. She started to notice that they weren't actually heading into the city, but instead the opposite. She turned to Phoenix who had his eyes closed and whispered, "Psst, Nick. Haven't you noticed that we are heading the wrong way?"

Phoenix poked one eye open and glanced out the window, he looke back down to Maya, well now I have. He called up to the front seat, "Hey you know you are heading the wrong way."

The driver looked back with a wicked grin. "Quite contraire lawyer. I am heading the way I want to." He reached to the dashboard and flipped a switch putting up a barrier between him and the backseat. He then pushed a button next to the switch.

Phoenix and Maya looked to see what the button just did when they saw a green gas oozing out of the air vents. They pair began to cough violently and began to lose sight and hearing. The last thing Phoenix's saw was Maya's limp body collapsing onto him then him losing conscious.

April 22nd

7:02 P.M.

Gotham City

Wayne Manor

Bruce leaned back in his chair and looked around the room. The room was a library that was stacked with books from floor to ceiling, putting to shame even the great Gotham City library. He remembers spending hours of his early childhood in hear with his father, reading stories of great heros and villains. It is his greatest memories of what little childhood he seemed to have with his parents. He turned as he heard the door close and saw Alfred approaching him. "Evening Master Bruce. I am sure heard heard the news."

"I have Alfred."

"I am sure you a thrilled then."

Bruce looked at him and replied with a monotone voice, "Ecstatic."

Alfred sighed, "Right, there is a package here for you sir." Alfred pulled a medium sized box that was wrapped in bright red Christmas wrapping paper and and large white bow on the top of it. "It was recovered by the police at the courthouse and addressed to the Batman. The police sent it to your Batcave at the studios for you, so I went and picked it up for you."

Bruce looked at the box with a questioning look. He grabbed the box and asked, "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say sir."

"Huh," was all Bruce said before starting to slowly untie the box. He threw the bow to the side and tore the wrapping paper carefully and methodically. He opened the wrapping paper to find a box with a lid on it. He glance at Alfred for a second before gripping the lid and started to slowly pulled it off to reveal a small flip phone that didn't even take up one-tenth of the box. Bruce carefully picked up the already ringing phone and answered it, "Hello?"

"Well batsy I was wondering when you would pick up." It was the Joker, "If you were wondering you little boy wonder is on another. I left him his present in his car. You know it isn't easy giving you guys gifts with the whole secret identity thing. Anyways I was wondering if you heard the news that a certain lawyer and his girlfriend went missing."

"Where. are. they?" Bruce growled.

"Me! I never said I did it... Ok I did it you caught me. I am going to tell you where you can find them, but you only get 5 minutes to get here or they're dead! Hoho. They are at Arkham Asylum, you'll find you way from there. Bye bye now! Hahah-" *click*.

Bruce than heard Robin from the other line say, "I am going to get them Batman."

"You can't it is a trap. I need to go alone."

"But your not going to reach there in time. I'm sorry Bruce, but I going wether you like it or not."

"Wait Robin!" but there was nothing. Bruce threw the phone against the wall, smashing it, and started running to the Batcave. He descended down to the cave and ran to his suit chamber. Suiting up in his armor, belt, and cowl. He turned as he put the cowl on and ran to the batmobile and started it up, punching the gas and driving out of the cave at full speed. As Bruce sped down the road thousands of thoughts raced through his mind, _I need to get there NOW! The Joker set this trap up and Robin is taking the bait. Why doesn't he think!_

* * *

After 3 1/2 months I finally did it, I got an update in. Again thanks to anyone who is still reading this story after such a long time, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	22. Chapter 22

I want to wrap up this story before the end of October so I can start my sequel. I hope I can find the motivation, but I will see. Anywho this will be my second update in a week, I figured I needed to make up to you all after the long delayed chapter 21. I hope these two chapters make up for my 3 1/2 month absence.

* * *

April 22nd

7:05 P.M.

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum

Phoenix slowly opened his eyes to a fuzzy vision. His head was pounding like he had been beat over the head with a bat, repeatedly. He tried to stand up, but something was weighing him down and was tied to his back. He crooked his neck back and squinted to see an unconscious Maya. He turned and examined the dark damp room. This was a small room, no larger than a hospital room, with no windows, or actually anything for that matter. His head quickly snapped to the direction of the door when his heard the door open and to men with guns entered. One pointed at Maya and Phoenix heard something about the boss wanting both of them awake. Phoenix noticed one of the men approaching Maya and managed to turn both him and Maya so that Maya's back was to the person. Phoenix growled at the guard, "Stay away from her!"

"Shut up or I'll blow both your asses off! Huh how'd you like that instead." The guard came and restrained Phoenix and ordered the second guard, "Beat her awake!" the second guard came around the side and jammed the butt of his gun into her gut causing her to awake and double over coughing and wheezing.

"Carefull boys, we can't be messing up our bait can we?" The Joker emerged in the doorway and entered the room. He shut the door behind him and turned to the pair, "Hi. How was your guys trip? My service offers the most comfortable taxi ride in the city. We put our customers to sleep everytime. Hoho."

Phoenix looked at man and decided he needed to plea for at least Maya's sake. _Just maybe I can get him to release Maya. To hell with everyone else, I need her safe._ "Maya did nothing against you, let her go."

"True, but it is the most effective way at getting revenge on you. Now I'm not much into the whole revenge thing, but when you shutdown my whole operation it called for a little... payback. And if I am going to do this whole revenge thing I am going to do it right, Wright. Hahaha! Besides you should be grateful! I am giving you guys exclusive front row seats to the the death of Robin. It is only an one night event and you get the prime seat. Hohohahaha!"

"There is no way we are going to let you do this."

"Oh but you won't have a choice. Gag em boys." Phoenix and Maya watched as the Joker entered a secret compartment in the room and were gagged immediately after he went in. The pair sat and waited, with to two guard's guns trained on them, for what seemed like hours before they heard him...

April 22nd

7:06 P.M.

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum Courtyard

Robin slammed the brakes skidding his bike to a stop. The large mansion turned asylum was now an abandoned wreck. Robin dropped the bike and grabbed his battle staff. He spotted the two armed guards at the doorway and began to silently approach. Robin was now close enough he could hear them talking. He ducked behind a wall when one glanced his way. Robin pushed a button on his battle staff opening it into a bullet shield. He rushed around the corner startling the guards. Cocking their guns the started firing in Robin's direction. Bullets ricocheted off his bullet shield and bounced off the ground. Robin charged through this hell storm and rammed one of the guards with his shield, sending the guard into the wall behind him. He then threw a batarang at the other guard knocking the gun out of his hand. He then closed his bullet shield and swung his battle staff crashing it into the guards head and knocking him out.

He slowly opened the door, surprised to find no guards in sight. He looked down to the floor and saw green painted arrows leading him down a dark narrow hallway. Flipping up his bullet shield he crept down the hallway. About twenty feet down he turned the corner to a standard wood door. _I bet there is gunmen waiting for me. So I guess my plan changes from kicking the door down to kicking the door down._ Keeping his bullet shield up he kicked the door down. The two guards standing over Phoenix and Maya opened fire. The bullets bounced off his shield and he approached the guards and swiped both their legs with the staff. With one swift swing he swung knocking both of the guards heads rendering unconscious. Phoenix and Maya both squirmed trying to get his attention. Robin crouched down, "Relax, I'm here to rescue you."

Robin began to take off the gag on Maya and she immediately yelled, "Behind y-" and that moment Robin heard a loud ringing gunshot and Maya scream in shock. He then felt a deep burning in the back of his chest. His head began feeling light and dizzy. He collapsed forward as his vision blurred in a mesh of colors. The last thing he saw was some figure approach him from the wall and kneel beside him laughing, gun still smoking in hand.

* * *

Sorry for the delay on this chapter, but after I started the chapter I hurt my finger on afternoon so I had a hard time typing efficiently, but here it is. I know you guys probably wanted a longer chapter, but this is what I got. So sorry about that.


	23. Chapter 23

Hey guys and gals! I don't really have anything to say to you guys this time so I will get right into the next chapter.

* * *

April 22nd

7:10 P.M.

Gotham City

The black batmobile skidded around the turn at lightning speed. The wheels spinning, squealing and kicking up water from the rain as it regained traction in the wet conditions. The cars engine roared as its driver slammed down the gas pedal. Turning on the thrusters the car shot off at a speed that seemed impossible for even the fastest race car. The car violently bounced over the bump getting onto the bridge leading to the closed Asylum. The car smashed through the chained gates and squealed to a drifting stop.

Batman climbed out of the car, water dripping from the caped crusader's mask. Lighting flashed as he did a quick scan of the surrounding area. _Strange, no one is around,_ Batman thought, _doesn't matter, I can't ponder this now, I have to get to Robin NOW!_ Batman then began charging to the doors to the Asylum.

He burst trough the doors to find another empty room. Scouring the room he saw the green arrows painted on the ground. Slowly he began following them through the asylum and down a long hallway until they stopped in front of a door. Slowly he reached for the handle.

April 22nd

7:08 P.M.

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum Morgue

Phoenix and Maya where thrown inside with the Joker walking in behind them. He laughed as he said, "Sorry about the relocation you guys, but I needed that room for a _very_ special occasion, which should start any minute."

Phoenix growled through his teeth, "You're not gonna get away with this!"

"In case you forgot Nicky boy, you already let me get away with." The Joker laughed again as he said, "The 'spirit medium', if you believe that mumbo-jumbo, should have a grand ol' time in here. Now if you'll excuse me I have front row tickets to the show and I really can't be late. Bye you two!" he said as he slammed and locked the door behind him.

Phoenix sighed and dropped his head, "This is all my fault isn't it Maya. I spend my whole life trying to protect the innocent, when all I really do is protect the criminal." Phoenix muttered, "Maybe my mom was right," just quite enough for Maya not to hear. Phoenix walked over to a seat, as the Joker left them untied this time, and sat down. He dropped his head into his hands.

Maya sat down next to him and rubbed his back silently for a minute before speaking up, "If it wasn't going to be you then it was gonna be someone else. Either way none of us is perfect, no matter how hard we try to be. You have done amazing things and helped amazing people Nick. Sure you might've made a honest mistake, but we can only pick ourselves up and go right back at it. If you didn't defend him Nick then someone else would've and they would be in our position instead. It doesn't matter now anyways, what we need to do now is find a way out of this room, I am an expert on being kidnapped Nick! You should know that by now." Maya looked at Phoenix to find him looking back at her.

Phoenix looked at the girl, amazed at how she has grown and matured over the years. Phoenix thought for a moment and knew that in the end she was right. He smiled at her and said, "You've grown mature over the years."

Maya puffed out her cheeks, "Hey! I've always been mature!"

"Might've spoke too soon." Maya slapped his arm and he laughed. He stopped laughing as he thought for a moment. "Maya, me and you may not make it out of here alive. You know that?

"Yeah, I know."

"Just in case that is true, can I tell you something I have felt for a long time.?"

Maya looked him in the eyes and said, "Sure."

Phoenix took her hand in his, both blushing at the contact, and started his speech, "I have known you for over 10 years, and you have stuck by me when no one else did. You believed in me when no one else did. From the day we met, to my disbarment, to today you have stuck by me even in my darkest times. Together we have solved countless crimes, watched countless samurai shows and movies, and have countless memories. What I am trying to say, but taking a long time to say, is... is that I love you Maya." Phoenix studied Maya's face for some sort of signal, but got nothing. Phoenix wait in nervousness until he felt Maya's lips crash against his. The kiss was long and tender, and felt like it was being built up to for the last ten years. They felt each other's sweet love as both felt that there was no troubles or worries in the world anymore. There was them and just them.

Maya broke from the kiss and said, "I've known I loved you for the longest time. How could I not be? You have saved my life countless times and has never given up on me. You always believed in my innocence in the face of impossible odds, and have come out on top. You're my hero! But I have no experience in the realm of love, so I never really felt confident enough to tell you the truth, now you finally got the hint! I am the happiest I've been my whole life Nick!"

Phoenix smiled and said, "I am too Maya." He got up from his seat and gave Maya his hand, "The only thing that would make this better if we were not in this room. What do you say we get out of here?"

Maya took his hand and said, "I say let's go! This place is giving me the creeps."

"Maya, you're a spirit medium."

"Doesn't mean I like dead bodies Nick." Maya said with her hands on her hips.

April 22nd

7:13 P.M

Gotham City

Arkham Asylum

Batman slowly pushed the door open to a pitch black room. He slowly went inside when suddenly the lights flickered on. Batman stopped in shock as he saw the lifeless body of Robin on the floor in front of him. Batman just stared for about a minute until dropping to his knees in front of his body. Hundreds of emotions flooded his mind. He felt sadness, guilt, and uselessness. But one emotion emerged stronger than any of the others, anger. _That son of bitch! I am going to make him pay! I am going to make all of them pay._

Suddenly Batman heard a voice over the speakers come into the room. "Hello? Helloooo? This is your host Joker speaking with breaking news for the asylum. It seems that a little bat stumbled upon a dead bird in a wing of the asylum. Security and residents were aware of the murder... as I committed it!" the Joker broke out into laughter over the speakers.

Batman slowly raised his head as the anger and determination filled his body. He got up from his position and spoke, "Where are you Joker?"

"Oh! Are you out for revenge? Well you can meet me in the west wing! I have another surprise waiting for you in there. Don't. keep. me. waiting."

* * *

Thank you to the Village People who helped me write this chapter. There disco helped me get through and finish this chapter.


End file.
